Teenage Mother
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: An abused teenager runs away and finds a new home with new friends. However, memories of the past haunt her, and it turns out her abuser is looking for her...
1. Prologue

A/N: It's been years since I started writing this story. Yet, it remains unfinished. It's plain to see I've grown up and became a better writer as well. So I'm rewriting this altogether, than I'll officially end it. The story will mostly be in first pov, although every once in a while I'll have it in third pov to keep things interesting. Here are the ages so I won't have to have the characters state them. Girl-15. Tails-16. Amy-20. Sonic-23. Shadow-?. Knuckles-24. Rouge-25. Cream-14. Please enjoy.

Re-edited: May 11 2011.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. I only own the mentioned characters who are at the moment unnamed.

* * *

**Prologue**

Changing, growing up. It happened to everyone. After many years of saving the world, among other hero duties, they finally "threw in the towel". As nice as the fame was, and being loved by almost every person in the world, they wanted to live a more private life. However it didn't come in the way they expected. They were facing Eggman, alias Robotnik, as usual. Only this time around, after being thwarted so many times, he became insane like his grandfather before him. He didn't pay attention to details during construction of his inventions. So once Sonic and his friends damaged his most lethal machine, it self destructed while he was still inside.

What they witnessed was never revealed to the public. The only words they said was that he died. Nothing else.

After that day, they lived normal lives. No stopping crime, no venturing the world or searching for Chaos Emeralds. They blended in with society, occasionally looking back on their adventures. As much as they wanted to help the police when there was danger or someone died, there was the legal ways of doing it. Team Chaotix explained to them that they simply couldn't just go and snatch up a person they believed to be a burglar or murderer. They would need evidence to prove it.

As much as it hurt them, they couldn't be everywhere at once either. Somewhere, someone was being robbed, raped, or killed. Clenching their teeth, they turn their heads away, walking off the paths of heroes, heroes that could only defend a villain. A villain that was now dead.

What use is a hero when they can't even save a little girl from an abusive father? Nothing.

I wanted to leave. Get out of this hellhole. All it brought me was pain and misery. Always in tears, not knowing what will happen next. I would usually stay in my room, hiding from him, from everyone. Everyone hurts me, mentally, physically, and emotionally. All I am is trash to them, nothing more.

I've been secretly stealing and saving up money to leave this wretched place, and now I finally had enough. Now I just have to wait for the right moment to escape. I had everything planned out. Hidden inside my mattress was my luggage. It took me a while to cut an opening and remove the springs without getting caught. The suitcase itself was from the storage room my keepers rarely went into. I also had an old map with directions to where I would runaway to.

However, would I run away to? I don't remember my birth family. And the family that raised me was killed by...them.

All I have is this single pendant. According to my adoptive mother, I always had it when they found me. The bastard only allowed me to keep it out so he can threaten to "rip it off my neck and flush it down the toilet".

I hope they leave soon, because I'm running out of time. Everyone in this town knows what's happening. The man at the house sells me to other men, just to make money. Then there's the red bat, who made me pregnant. I feel so disgusted and sick to my stomach. The bastard plans on using my baby. If it's a boy, he'll him into slavery. If it's a girl, he's going to abuse her like he did me, and sell her to men as well when she gets older. I know I can't let this happen, even though I got the baby by rape, it's still my child. He or she doesn't deserve a life like mine or worse. I only have a single month left, until it's time.

It's hard for me to move, making me more worried. I'll wait two more weeks, just two more. Then I won't wait any longer. I'll escape in the dead of the night and run until I get to the station in the next town. I just hope I won't collapse from exhaustion, for I don't want to harm my little cub.

Those heroes...that I used to hear so much about. They're no heroes. If they truly were heroes, they would've found me and the others, rescuing us from this place.

I've learned my lesson. The only one I can depend on to save me, is myself.

Goddesses up above, I pray to you. Please help me escape from this place. I don't want to end up like the others, who were killed when they were no longer of use...or wanted to be fucked. That is all I ask you.

Amen.

* * *

A/N: There, incorporated the Sonic gang immediately, although not directly.


	2. A Normal Day

A/N: Meh. After some thinking, it really didn't make much sense for the girl to be at a house. A house. No. Not realistic. So I made this big change here. I'll be reworking chapter 2 as well. -cracks knuckles-

Re-re-edited: May 13 2011.

Disclaimer: Amy belongs to SEGA. I own the other characters who appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

Just look away Amy. Pretend nobody's there.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

Ignore them. Don't make the situation worse.

"How many times have I told you, there's leftovers in the fridge so get your butt back home!"

If you intervene, the little boy will just get punished at home.

"But Mama, there's mold on everything."

Don't look. Don't look.

"Well if you didn't cling onto me so much, maybe Mama would've gotten you a new father already! Better yet, your Papa should've taken you with him! Then I wouldn't have to listen to your damn whining everyday!"

Leaving the restaurant I walked down a couple blocks, stopping when I reached my apartment complex. Hands shaking, I inserted the key, going inside and straight to my home. Slamming my door shut, I slid down, taking deep breaths.

That little boy, he looked so skinny. Yet his mother, was wearing all that fancy jewelry and make up. I wish I could've done something. But according to Vector...the mother would most likely lock the boy up with no food for a day or two. I can't let that happen. I can't.

If only...I was a detective, or part of the police force. Maybe I'd be able to do something than.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

A week has passed, and yet I still wait.

I've been dragged out of bed by that bastard. He's in his 40's, and very tall, yet chubby. He is a Royal Blue Grizzly Bear; his eyes are Mahogany and he wears glasses, a Navy shirt, and jeans. He wears no gloves so he could intimidate and harm me with his long, sharp white claws.

"Get up you whore. You're in charge of cleanin' today. And if I hear a complaint from a client." He instantly slashed my face harshly, causing me to fall to the floor heavily. I heard him walk out of my room and stomp to the front, slamming both doors. I shakily got up and made my way to the supply closet. Grabbing what I needed I went straight to work in the hallways.

During the daytime, we were to check the schedule. Whoever didn't have a client for the day was to clean the...compound. The one in charge was the bastard himself. He was a complete neat freak. Even if he didn't get a single complaint, he'd collect every girl who was on cleaning duty that day if he found even a single piece of fur.

Glancing at the...chart, there were only two others who had cleaning duty. I was a little relieved to see their names up there, they desperately needed a break from their...jobs. Still focused on my task, I also checked to see who had cooking duty.

Panicking for a moment, I gritted my teeth, quietly muttering to myself.

We won't be eating today. If he doesn't like the food, none of us eat. Why did it have to be those three.

Shaking my head I went to the...meeting room, nodding at my companions for the day.

Only half an hour passed, and already I could hear HIS voice and the sound of dishes breaking. We already knew what he'd do next. In just a few seconds, we could hear the three girls screaming in pain. From his shoving their faces into the broken dishes. Soon after, the intercom went off.

"To all harlots. Thanks to your 'friends' in charge of the meals today, none of you eat. Now for the cleaning crew...if I see a damn spot left of their blood in here, your blood will be joining it."

Without wasting any time I went to get the bleach, the other two going straight to the kitchen.

How much more blood do I have to clean up...

Cleaning up the mess, we dare didn't speak. Someone was always watching. Always.

Every night the bastard would personally lock each and every one of us up into separate rooms. So we couldn't conspire with each other to escape. During the day, when he wasn't always around, he had his men watch us through the security system. They also 'chaperoned us' whenever we had to go outside, for whatever reason.

However, I have found a way to unlock my door. If I'm lucky enough to have one of the more lazy night time guards watching the monitors, I could possibly escape from this place. But first I must wait, I can't risk getting caught right away. Patience is the key.

I just finished cleaning the upper floor. All that is left was the eight bathrooms, the currently unused 'special' rooms, the laundry room along with the laundry, the office, the storage room, and the rest of the basement. I never cleaned my own room, I'm not allowed to. So it always remained a mess. The floor filthy, covered with dirt and infested with insects and spiders.

Since the room was so disgusting, I'd have to scrub myself until my skin turned red whenever I had...clients.

I have no windows, no lamps, nothing. All I have is a torn mattress, a ripped up blanket, and my torn up clothing. I have other clothing, but they are sluttish. The bastard forces me to wear them on "special" occasions.

It was only the most requested 'playmate' who had a clean room and nice clothes. Not once did she have to cook or clean, even when she didn't have clients. Instead she was allowed to eat out and go shopping. Many of us hated her...but we couldn't do a single thing. The last time someone did, the bastard had her displayed nude outside tied to wooden posts. She was raped repeatedly for more than a week, than killed when none of the men wanted to use her anymore.

No one dared to even speak to the favorite anymore.

After many hours of scrubbing and sweeping, I was finally done. I was currently upstairs in one of the bathrooms, drying the mirror. I immediately became horrified at my reflection when I finished.

My fur was covered in grime and dirt; I could no longer tell what my natural colors were. The sleeves on my shirt were falling off. I could see many scars on the visible parts of my body. My face, it was completely covered with scars from his claws. The injury he gave me earlier was still bleeding. My three tails were losing their fur. My hair was covered in guck. I'm glad it was long enough to touch the floor, so it can cover my hideous body.

All of this was his fault.

My eyes were covered with dark glasses, but I was too frightened to remove them.

I tore my sight away and grabbed the cleaning supplies, rushing out to go to the storage room. At least it didn't have mirrors

I then heard footsteps, tensing up. Inspection time. Keeping my eyes straight ahead, I stood still. Awaiting his judgement.

* * *

A/N: I changed this a lot obviously. And the first few paragraphs for the prologue and this chapter? They were to get a little deeper into everyone to why they would bother to want to help someone in the first place after knowing their background.


	3. Escape

A/N: I'll have you all know I'm well aware that a pregnant woman should never exert herself. Period. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Re-re-edited: May 17 2011.

Disclaimer: Sonic gang belongs to SEGA. The other characters, to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape**

She's upset again, but I can understand. If I was there with her, I'd either punch that woman, or left with her.

"Sonic, there must be something we can do. Anything."

I sighed, scratching my quills.

"Amy, we've been through this. The best we can do is call the police. And even if the police did check up on them, she'd probably act like a good mother while they're watching. We both know what'll happen to the little boy once the police leave them alone." Oh no, she's sniffling.

"But Sonic...you've seen the way some of the policemen act...that little boy...who knows what'll happen to him if we don't do something."

"Amy, if it'll make you feel better, how about we meet up with Tails and Shadow to check up on Knuckles. I'm sure you want to take your frustration out on him."

"Hmph. Rouge puts so much effort into their relationship. Yet he just stays on that island. I'll throw him off if that's what it'll take to get him to spend more time with her."

"Uhm...yeah...I'll call the guys. You go call the girls." Sorry Knuckles, but I can't have her keep thinking about the kid.

"I'll talk to you later than Sonic. I love you."

"...I love you too Ames."

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

My waiting has finally paid off. Tonight's guards were wellknown to sleep on the job. They were never caught or reported, so we were always grateful for nights we could peacefully sleep. But not this time. Tonight, I'm going to escape this...hellhole of a brothel.

I waited several minutes, just in case they bought some food or had to use the bathroom. About ten minutes have passed, and the place was quiet. Now is the time.

I slid off my mattress and opened up a hidden hole. Carefully, I removed the suitcase I placed there long ago with my belongings, putting it on the floor and covering up the hole. I opened the suitcase and took out a bent up spring, the key to my way out. Leaning against the door, I slipped the wire through the crack. After a couple minutes I heard the lock snap and pushed the door. It opened without a sound. Perfect. Now I just need to get the money. I snuck over to the bathroom across the hall and quietly knocked on the floor until I heard a hollow sound. Taking out a knife I stole from the kitchen while I was cleaning, I slipped it between the tiles and lifted a loose one up. Below the loose tile was a hole containing a bag.

Despite being the one in charge of this hellhole, he was terrible with keeping track of his money. He was always spending it the moment it touched his paws. So it wasn't difficult to slip a few bills during my cleaning sessions. This was where I kept the money.

I grabbed it and put the tile back in place, hurrying to my room. There, I put the money inside the suitcase, grabbed it and exited out of my room. Closing the door and relocking it. So they wouldn't know right away. They usually wouldn't bother me until morning.

Sneaking to another closet, I felt around for the pile of shoes that the men would toss in. They were for strictly when we went outside to do dirty work. Since it was rare for us to go out though, no one ever bothered to arrange them by size or pair them together. After scrimmaging through, I found a pair that fit me perfectly. I was ready.

Going to the back, I peeked through the crack of the door, no one was in sight. I silently slipped through and relocked the door. Ducking from bush to tree, I took mini breaks. Occasionally glancing around, just to be safe. Eventually reaching the alleys, I was very careful to stick close to the edge near trash cans and dumpsters.

When I was taken to my...clients' homes late at night, I always spotted drug dealers in specific areas in the alleys. I knew I had to stay away from those areas. If they saw me, it would mean death.

Taking a deep breath I treaded through the alleys, using my ears and memory to avoid detection. There were a couple close calls, one being too close until his phone rang. I took that chance to hide somewhere else.

After some time of hiding and dodging, I finally made it to an abandoned fountain in a run down park. There were plenty of trees and bushes to hide in, so I decided to clean myself though. Dirty or not, water is still water. Taking out the cleaning supplies and change of clothes from the case, I sat down on the cement.

Finishing up and putting on my cleaner clothes, I looked at my reflection in the fountain, smiling a little to myself. Most of the filth was gone and my fur shone just a bit in the moonlight. I had removed the dark glasses to clean better and to improve my vision. Besides, they would've kept slipping off.

My eyes were luckily unharmed from the many years of torture. That was probably because I always had the glasses on to protect them.

Everything was now clean. I was a bit pudgy. Although I am, of course, pregnant. I managed to cover some of my scars up with what was left of my fur. I wore a see-through long-sleeved shirt, with a halter top underneath along with a mini-skirt, which was pretty uncomfortable since it was fall.

It was still night, so I couldn't exactly make out the colors of my fur or clothing. However it isn't that important. Clothes are just clothes, and my fur is attached to me. I could see its color later.

I gathered up everything and put them away. Looking at the map, I continued towards my destination. Just a few more blocks and I would be out of this treacherous town. Feeling a little excited, I quickened my pace, until it became a full on sprint.

Almost there, almost there! After a few more steps I fell to my knees, I was free. I was finally free. Well, not entirely free since I'm still so close. I have to get far away from here. Much farther.

Breathing after a few minutes, I stood up and checked on my suitcase, nothing was broken. Dusting my legs off, I continued walking near the forest beside the road. I couldn't risk being recaptured.

A few hours passed and my legs were becoming numb, but I could see the outskirts of the next town. After a moment, the sun started to rise, and I was past the entrance.

My stomach felt tight, fear rising inside. Shaking my head, I made my way to the train station.

There weren't very many people. Just a few adults heading to work. I collapsed onto a bench, stifling a yawn as I stretched myself over the cold metal. The citizens ignored me and my eyes slowly drifted shut. Now is the time to sleep. I deserve it.

Soon, I'll be safe. Away from all those men. No longer being...touched.

I don't think anyone noticed, but a small smile formed upon my face.

My ears twitched slightly. Footsteps, lots of them. I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shining into them.

Everyone was up and about. Like always, a few of the men would give me a glance and sometimes wink at me.

I quickly checked my belongings, everything was still there. I looked up at the clock, it was 1:00. Gathering up everything, I went up the steps and inside. It was very packed. Somehow I managed to find the ticket-booth and had to wait several minutes. After purchasing my ticket, I looked around the station for the train I was to board.

Getting lost several times, I finally found it. I picked out a comfy seat by a window. I was just in time; the train would be leaving in about 5 minutes.

Feeling even more excited, I reached for my pendant and held it. Making a silent wish.

"I wish…that my child will grow up and have a safe, healthy life." I opened my eyes and looked out the window, we were leaving.

Still tired from last night, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I was no longer caged, no longer used. I could do as I please and live a happy life. I'll find someone, a father figure, so my cub will be truly happy as well.

But will I find a man who I can trust? I need all the help I can get to raise my cub. I can't do this on my own.

The main reason though, is because I don't remember myself. They took away my name, dignity, everything. All I have are memories of the past.

What kind of mother would I be if I don't even know my own name? Yes, there's the name my adoptive family gave me. But...it just doesn't feel right.

I banished my thoughts and concentrated on sleeping. My legs were still sore from running all night. I also needed food; they haven't fed me for a couple days. Which isn't good for my little cub. I need to stop thinking already and rest. Slowly, everything went dark. I fell into a deep sleep, resting quietly and peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Is it easy to tell I'm a bit lazy with the chapters I have already edited than re-edited? If you didn't, now you do know.


	4. Changes

A/N: I'll most likely take my nap after I write this chapter. Those who have my read story before I made the changes, even though the story is serious, I'm keeping that little funny part.

Re-edited: May 11 2011. If you have read this story before, you'll notice that I made a very significant change. So it's very good that you're rereading this part otherwise you will be confused when you read the other edited chapters and upcoming future chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own the girl, Ruby, and Goldy. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Now this is more like it. No intruders, no badgering in my ears, no missing emerald, and no world disaster.

It was another sunny day. Since my island was tropical, it was never cold up here. So even though it was fall, the weather was nice and warm up here.

The birds were in the air chirping, the Chao were up and about. Sometimes pulling my dreads. Especially Ruby and Goldy. The Master Emerald was in its rightful place, it was paradise.

Well, almost. I refuse though. To see reality. I'm staying up here on my island. There's no point to leave it and see what those...nothing happens. Forget it. There's no need to think about it.

I started to feel a slight tug on my head. I opened my eyes; a female Gold Hero Chao was tugging on one of my dreadlocks.

"Chao, chao!" I smiled a bit.

"Okay Goldy, I'll get your lunch now."

She started bouncing around, cheering with joy.

I slowly got up, stretching my arms and legs. I've been taking a nap all morning and man were my legs numb. After stretching, I ran off to the jungle to find some fruit. After a while, I came back with my arms full of grapes and Chao Fruit.

Immediately a Chao stampede occurred, my face in the dirt.

Next time I'll be in a tree.

All of the Chao were chowing down their fruit. This is how it should be. Me worrying about myself, these Chao, and the Master Emerald.

I'm sorry Rouge. But I can't leave my island. Not when my fists are no longer a help to anyone.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

It was that time. One of the most dreaded of all time. 3:30 in the afternoon. The busiest time of the day. Everyone's rushing to get home or back to work, some of them picking up their kids.

I was used to it. I slipped through the crowds and made it to the park.

My friends and I always met here at least once a week.

Up ahead sitting on a bench was a female Pink Hedgehog. She had long, wavy quills that reached her knees, Emerald Green eyes, Peach skin on her arms, face, and within her ears. She was also a couple inches taller than me. She wore a long sleeved red sweater with blue jeans and red high heel shoes. Her name was Amy Rose, my best friend's girl friend and a friend of mine.

"Hey Amy. Where's Sonic?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He's racing Shadow, again!"

"And Rouge?"

"Hair salon."

"Cream?"

"I called earlier and found out she caught a cold."

"That sucks."

Over the years, we had to cooperate more frequently with Shadow and Rouge. Eventually, everyone slowly became friends. Occasionally Sonic and Shadow would have an argument of who was the best.

Not only that, Vanilla got married to a rabbit named Faith. We heard he was a football coach and a nice person. We haven't seen him yet since he was always with the team.

Rouge has started to flirt with Knuckles more often. Strangely, he became more distant lately. We're going to be visiting him today to try to cheer him up.

I've changed as well. I've grown out of my childish phase and a bit more mature. Not only that, I can see why Sonic ran away so much when it came to girls. When they know nothing about you but stalk you to have a date…it was moments like that Sonic was lucky to have Amy as a safeguard. As a result, I'm still a single guy like Shadow. Oh well, that's life.

"Look Tails, here they come."

I turned to where Amy was pointing and saw two blurs, a blue one and a yellow one. Stepping to the side, the blurs stopped with a cloud of dust and dirt in the air. Both Amy and I started coughing, thinking of ways to torture the two.

"Ha! See! Told ya I'm the fastest!"

"Sorry faker but I'm the one who was first."

When the dust cloud cleared, there were two male Hedgehogs glaring in each others' faces.

To my left was a Blue Hedgehog with Peach skin on his muzzle and within his ears and Light Green eyes. He wore a Dark Blue jacket with jeans and the same old gloves and shoes he had for years.

Thank goodness he actually cleans them.

He was Sonic the Hedgehog, my best friend. Still hard to believe that he became Amy's boyfriend. On his free time he likes to practice his electric guitar, having me join in sometimes. Although he pretty much is still the same old adventurous and carefree Sonic I used to idolize when I was a kid.

To my right was a Black Hedgehog with Red streaks, Light Brown skin on his muzzle and within his ears, and Red eyes. His outfit was a dark red button shirt with black slacks. He also wore the same old gloves and shoes, which he also washes. He still was a bit of a loner and would put down Sonic from time to time, but that's the way he is.

"Unh, guys? It was a tie…again." Amy rolled her eyes again after she said that. "Now can we get going already?"

"Yeah Sonic! Besides, do you and Shadow ALWAYS have to do this?"

They looked at each other real quick and replied with a yes.

Sighing and shaking my head, I started off to the train station with the trio of Hedgehogs.

We had to get on a train to the Mystic Ruins where my workshop was. There, my planes were kept. We'll be using one of my new ones, the Whirlwind. It was for traveling purposes, able to carry a decent amount of people.

We all got on after purchasing our tickets and took a couple seats near the door. While we waited for the other passengers I looked around, and stopped.

A girl rushed past me, muttering an apology when she bumped into me. I watched for a moment as she hurried off the train, shrugging the incident off.

Taking my seat, I yawned as I stretched my arms. Slightly bored, I listened as Amy tried to fill the silence.

"Don't you guys just think back on the old days? When Eggman would always come up with some dumb plan and announce it to the world? Sure, it's great that it's more peaceful these days. But don't you wish sometimes that there was something to do?"

Sonic and Shadow voiced their views, while I kept mine to myself. The glory days are over; we're just another group of anthropomorphic animals living a normal life just like everyone else. It really does feel nice to just relax and let the police handle the situation.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a necklace? It has a pendant attached to a worn piece of string.. The young lady here believes she lost it in this car."

A worker was standing in the doorway, a girl standing beside him. Blinking, I realized it was the same one who just rushed off.

Seeing the train wouldn't be leaving, I sighed and got up along with my friends. Amy had taken to looking on the left side, Sonic and Shadow going to opposite ends. I was left to look on the right side, glancing inside the chairs as well.

"I don't see it over here…"

Hearing the guys grunt, I was about to agree when I saw a glint. Crouching to the floor, I spotted a worn out pendant attached to frayed piece of string. Picking it up I headed to the entrance, the worker stepping aside.

She was shy, that was for certain. Her long hair covered up her face, although it wasn't doing a good job hiding her revealing clothes or bulging belly.

I quickly returned my gaze to her…face. No matter what, it's rude to stare at a girl.

I handed over the…necklace of sorts, hearing a muttered thank you.

She ran off, the employee letting his co-workers know the problem was solved.

Heading back to my seat, I laid my head back as Amy continued her discussion. Sonic and Shadow occasionally nodding with a few words here and there.

Like I thought, it's another day. Boring, yes. However much better then fighting everyday…

Although it wouldn't hurt for Sonic or Knuckles to pop the question to the girls.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was left practically untouched. Only changes were for Knuckles. Nothing else.


	5. Friends or Foes

A/N: Okay, I'd like to thank the following people for commenting/reviewing my story thus far! Deviantart: Toracatgirl, dantiscus, and Sirpreacher. Mediaminer: Electrode the Hedgehog, Shade-the-Hedgehog, and the rad red. And I know sonicgirl would've reviewed too at mediaminer. Fanfiction: Nexis, GameFreak38 (Reviewed all of my chapters), and The Black Inferno Alchemist. Thanks everyone! (Gives them a piece of cake) And the italics means the girl's having a dream OR someone's on the phone, remember that.

The above, I'm leaving. Since they do deserve the thanks for reviewing long ago.

Edited: January 5, 2010. No re-editing since I'm somewhat satisfied with the editing I already did. Maybe later I'll feel the need to re-edit it. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I only own the girl. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends or Foes

~Amy's POV~

The train ride was pretty uneventful. Sonic and Shadow wouldn't stop arguing, the idiots. At least they don't have chili dog eating contests. As for Tails, he was quiet as usual. Talking every once in a while. He needs a girlfriend. Maybe I should hook him up with one of the girls from my job?

No, that's a bad idea.

Every time I walk into Tails' workshop, I still feel so…small. I'm a friend to a boy younger than me who can easily come up with an answer to a problem while I freak out. Kind of embarrassing, but at least he didn't rub it in my face.

Unlike Rouge.

Well, I really do hope our visit with Knuckles will make him more social. He needs to get his bum off the steps and down here to where there are people, shops, people, clothes, people, food, and people.

Oh yeah, and so Rouge won't get so tired from visiting him. Men. They need to do their half of the work too!

"Hey guys, we're here."

The beautiful Angel Island. I hate to say it, but it is a paradise compared to the polluted cities. I would never admit that to him though. Not in a million years.

"Yo, Knucklehead! Wake up!" Sonic was already off the plane, stretching his arms as usual.

Shadow and Tails were also off, heading towards to the huge gem. Not wanting to be left behind, I jumped off and dashed after them.

How rude of them! Gentlemen are supposed to help a lady get down. As the old saying goes, "Ladies first." Seems the day of teaching them manners is drawing closer.

"Hey, no shouting! The Chao just fell asleep! You know how crazy they get if they don't get their sleep! Idiot!"

"You know…you're shouting too Knuckles."

Why is it that boys are so dumb? Wait…could it be possible that I'll become one of them? Will I start acting like them? Share their hobbies? After all, I do tend to hang out with them more than Cream and Rouge. But that's only because I'm closer to the boys' age than theirs.

Oh no! My femininity is at stake! I have to find more girl friends that are closer to my age! It's bad enough that Sonic's afraid of me beating him up. Losing my feminine side will just add onto the turn offs list!

"Uhm…Amy? Are you okay?" Tails was waving his hand in my face. A bit too close for comfort.

"Y-Yeah! I'm just fine!" I need to focus! We came here to help Knuckles' and Rouge's relationship! Can't worry about my dilemma. Now it's time for action! "Knuckles. Who do you think you are! You know about Rouge's job with the government! That she works late nights and ends up going off into other countries with the whole time difference taking effect on her. Yet here you are sitting on your butt sleeping doing absolutely nothing for her. What sort of boyfriend are you? You never get her flowers. You don't take her out to eat. No gifts, no compliments, nothing! Need I mention that you don't visit her instead so she can rest?"

I am so in the zone today.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

This place…it's so…big. So many tall…houses? What were they called…I can't recall. I can't ask someone. That would make them stare at me even more.

I really need to get new clothes. The weather may be warmer here, but it's still a symbol. They say I'm still THEIR property. But I can't only worry about clothes.

There's getting food to eat, and shelter. I may not know much of the true world, but I do know everything comes at a price. So I shouldn't worry over clothes, it's finding a…home. At least there I can sleep and be safe.

"Girl, you lost?"

Turning around, I froze. There was a man…the look in his eyes…I recognize them.

"N-No sir. Not at all." Got to get away. Now. Not safe, not safe, not safe.

"Are you sure? I can help you out if you wish."

"Yes! I was just waiting for a friend, and she's right over there!" I quickly ran over to a rabbit, forcing a smile on my face. "You made it! I was getting worried, but looks like it was over nothing!" Before she could say anything I grabbed her arm and made her walk with me, glancing back at the man. "Thank you for offering help sir!" When she looked back, she seemed to understand and smiled back at the man and started making up an excuse.

Walking past a few blocks I finally released her, letting my fear out.

"Th-Thank you for assisting me. I apologize if I troubled you."

I was ready to ramble on, but a sneeze interrupted me. Taking another look at her, it appeared that she was sick. I wanted to apologize, but she had lifted up her hand.

"It's all right. My mother warned me about that man, so I couldn't just leave you with him." She paused for a moment to cover her coughs, than stared at me. "Although at first, I was a bit disturbed and surprised when you latched onto me with the way you're dressed. I won't ask or prod, since it's your business and not mine." She had started walking away, looking back for a moment. "But if you ever need to get away from a guy, I'll be happy to help if I'm near by. See you around."

I stood there, shocked over her words. She would help someone like me again? So I can…count on her?

Wait…I don't even know her name and still sick!

"Excuse me! Miss! You didn't tell me your name and you're…still sick…"

She's gone.

* * *

~Amy's POV~

* * *

That had felt wonderful. Letting all my frustration out on Knuckles was a perfect idea. I should do it again sometime.

"Ames, you were pretty harsh with the poor guy back there."

Then again, having my boyfriend against me isn't so good a factor.

"I was just stating the facts Sonic. You've seen how exhausted Rouge has been recently. It's a good thing she got the week off for all those all-nighters. She deserves it."

"Even though her jobs involve stealing and-"

"Sonic. Never try to argue against a girl. Especially if that girl's your girlfriend."

"R-Right."

It's moments like these I'm proud of being able to put him in his place with my beloved hammer. All it takes is a little warning and he behaves. Although it does give me the disadvantage of being unable to force him to marry me.

That's right! I need to find more friends! Girls to be exact. I should plan a girls' night out when I get home. Hmm…I should call them up first.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you have one of those…guy talks with Tails? I'm going to check up on Cream real quick than see if Rouge is awake."

Hmm...seems he's a little TOO eager to talk with Tails. I'll question him about it later.

Come on Cream, pick up. I know you're there.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, you still alive?"

She laughed a bit, only to cough right away.

"_I'm hanging in there. How was the visit?"_

"I think I got through that dense head of his. If not, I could always take him on a guilt trip. Since I know every single detail of their relationship."

"_Are you sure you should be so mean to Knuckles? He is your…your…"_

There were a couple sneezes. Maybe I shouldn't have called.

"You know, I could always call back when you're feeling better."

"_No no! I'm all right; I just took some medicine that I bought from the pharmacy."_

"Wait, you left the house? Your mother will get upset when she finds out."

"_I know. But the fresh air was easier to breathe and it felt so nice outside. Besides, if I didn't go out today a girl would've got hurt by Mr. Fletcher."_

"You what!"

"_I was going back home when this girl ran up to me and clutched onto my arm. She was really scared and it seemed he kept bothering her before she saw me."_

Mr. Fletcher. That man creeps me out. According to Vanilla, he's on the sex offenders list. That's easy to believe, with the way he's always looking at girls.

"You did a good job Cream. Sure, it was bad for you to go out in your condition. But your mother will forgive you for helping out."

"_Hehehe. Thank you Amy. Although I'm sure there's a reason to why you called."_

She always seems to read my mind.

"Well Cream, I was thinking that the three of us should head out for some fun."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, this one will remain untouched from re-editing. At least I fixed a few tiny mistakes.


	6. The Mall

A/N: Here's the next chapter, just like I promised! Enjoy!

Re-edited: May 18 2011. This one was pretty tricky. The first part is easy, but the rest…no smooth sailing at all. If it wasn't for the fact that I worked hard on this story years ago, I would've long deleted it.

Disclaimer: I only own the girl. Everyone else belongs to Sega. The clothing brands belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mall

"_How dare you run away you bitch!"_

_A scream was heard._

"_And not only that, you were hiding money from me!"_

_There was another one, only higher._

"_You thought you could get away."_

_Rips were heard through the house._

"_Well you thought wrong."_

_Blood was splattered onto the walls._

"_And now you'll pay."_

_Pleas of forgiveness were said._

"_You'll pay with your so called life."_

_Sobs echoed through the air._

"_And your child."_

_A shadow appeared on the wall, stabbing the one below it in the stomach, the victim choking, collapsing to the floor. Its blood covered the floor, a disgusting smell filling the air._

"_That's not all I'll do to you."_

_The tall shadow held up the victim by its hair._

"_I'll do worse yes. You're going to wish you were dead, just like your rotten baby here."_

* * *

I woke up with a start, immediately reaching for my pendant.

A nightmare…it was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. None of it. I'm safe…we're safe…

I peeked out of the box, seeing people walking near the roads outside the alley. Seems it was time for me to awaken.

Fixing myself as best as I could, I waited until I was sure no one would notice my sudden appearance. Quietly sighing, I eyed my hair. This simply won't do. No matter how I hard I try, I know I still look disgusting. Finding shelter and a way to get money should come later. Neither would be possible with the way I look…and smell.

What was the name of that place? The favorite mentioned it so many times. How could it slip my mind? She said it's very big, with lots of stores. Stores filled with clothes, shoes, candy, and many other things. Where could such a place be? With all of these tall houses blocking my view, how can I possibly find it?

I should try to remember the name first before I stress myself. It was a short word. There was an "l" sound. All? Doll? Ball? M…mall? That's right, mall!

Okay, think. This is a big…town? Well, it's big. Very, very big. People live everywhere in this town. The mall has to be where all of them would agree to meet. So not near the edges. It would only be in or near the center. If I'm right, than the taller the houses, the closer to the center of the town. I'll go with that.

I just hope I'm right.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

Why did I agree with Amy to come here again?

That's right, new wardrobe. A woman of my caliber can never have enough clothes!

Especially then there's a sale at Chanel, Gucci, and Liz Claiborne! Occurrences like these are once in a lifetime. Besides, my make up was running a little low and maybe an outfit change will get that stubborn echidna out of his rut.

That stinking idiot. He has no idea how much my manicures, facials, and hair treatments cost! Or how much time it takes, and he never notices. I should just go on a spa treatment, without telling him a thing. The cold shoulder WILL make him turn his head my way! If that doesn't do it, he can kiss that lovely Master Emerald good bye.

Oh, now if it isn't little miss pink?

"There you are Rouge. I was just visiting Cream. She should be fine by the end of the week."

The goody two shoes teen. Doesn't bother me really, since there's an 11 year age gap. Not much to talk about. Advice? Ha! I'd rather go on another mission than degrade myself.

"That's too bad. There were a few tops that would've gone nicely with her eyes and fur color." Still, I am a fashionista. If it wasn't for me, that little girl would still be wearing dresses that would clash terribly with her natural fur.

"The sale should still be going on by than. Sure, the prices won't be as low. But think of it this way. Window shopping ahead of time so we can get to the good stuff!"

Shopping twice in one week. Absolutely perfect.

"Well shouldn't we be shopping than? There is no way in hell I'm going to let a priss take what's rightfully mine." Hello violet corset top. Hmm, since we'll look for little girl stuff I might as well check out some of the men's clothing. It wouldn't hurt to get my man some clothes since he only has that raggedy vest.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

Why must this place have to be so…confusing? I've lost count of how many times I've gotten lost now…than there's my feet aching and getting tired so quickly.

I can't give up. I know I'm getting close. I've seen a few groups of girls walk past me holding bags filled with…stuff. I know there were some clothes. The rest…I don't know. Would be strange of me to try to peek inside.

Although I'm curious as to why they were laughing when they looked at me. Is it my hair? My missing fur? Oh no! Don't tell me the slash marks became scars too!

No, calm down. Calm down. Relax. I have to remember, the baby's due in a week or so. Calm…calm…

Okay, now where was I? Oh yes, I have to find this "mall". Maybe it's over there?

* * *

~Rouge's POV~

* * *

Now this is what I call a vacation. A case of new make up, 10 bags worth of clothes, brand new boots, plus I spotted a few eye catching outfits that would look tasty on that idiot of mine.

Looking over at miss bubbly, I couldn't help but smirk. Some of her outfits were fought over. It was amusing to see how the other twits backed off once they realized who she was. After all, who could not recognize her temper and hammer? So sad that they only recognized her once she threatened them. Still a good laugh though. Been so long since I've seen anyone recoil in fear.

"I can't wait until Cream gets better. That way the three of us can freshen up after shopping and head out for some fun! No boys, just the three of us for a girls' night out."

A girls' night out. Been some time since we had one of those. Considering the age differences and job occupations there really isn't much time to do so. Besides, what could a woman in her mid 20s do with a 20 year old and 14 year old? Not much without looking awkward or out of place. I don't do malt shops or "hanging out". Nor do I particularly care about the latest gossip about adolescents. That's nothing compared to the juicy details I hear with my advanced hearing within the government. I wonder how this will turn out.

"Rouge…you need to take a look at this."

Looking out the corner of my eye, I followed her gaze.

What…the…hell. What in the world is that girl wearing! It's hideous! A girl should know to NEVER wear something so…so…revolting! Especially with that color! Yellow fur with a rusty brown? That is see through! I never thought I would see a girl with such a TERRIBLE fashion sense. Then there's her health itself. Does she even clean herself? And I believe no one in this day grows their hair that long anymore. It's plain to see she's no "princess". If only I could march over there and smack some sense into her.

"Wait a minute…I remember her. She lost her necklace on the train a few days ago. I think she's pregnant, although Tails had a better look at her."

"Then shouldn't she be at the maternity store? I'm pretty sure I saw one around here a few times." Oh well. Not my business. That girl can look as horrible as long as she wants. But if she ever bumps into me…I'm chopping off that hair one way or another.

* * *

~Change of POV~

* * *

I'm sure it's around here somewhere. I heard that group of pregnant women mention a store where we could go. A store with poofy shirts and dresses. Oh, and those…pants. If I sound like an idiot in my head…oh goodness. I need to learn how to live out here.

Wait…is that it? Yes, it is! I recognize the patterns, so it has to be the place. It's right there. Just a little bit further…

It hurts…it hurts…no. Not in this place, it's too early...

I must...buy new clothes...

* * *

~Rouge's POV~

* * *

Well, well, well. How lucky for us! Three gentlemen who'll happily carry our bags!

"Are you two done yet?"

And fox boy speaks at last! Hmm, he's going to be whipped. I just know it. Once a girl ropes him in anyway. That should be soon, taking in his physical attributes and personality. Plus there's the "celebrity factor". Although his outfit could use a little work. Seriously. A plain shirt with ripped jeans that are covered in oil stains? At least I figured out what to get for his birthday.

"Oh not by a long shot boys. Amy and I have our eyes on a couple purses that we saw earlier, than there's browsing around to find accessories to go with our new wardrobe."

Ahh. The sound of three men groaning. Music to my ears. Speaking of what I hear…

"'Oh we should check the mall out to buy Knucklehead something!' Thanks a lot Faker!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know the girls would be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that Amy told you she'd be with Rouge a few hours ago?"

"Shadow has a point there…if Amy's with Rouge, that means only one thing."

"Shopping…"

Amy was also enjoying their pain; the grin on her face said it all.

Nothing like a day of relaxation with brand new clothes, and the sound of men groaning while carrying your bags.

Absolutely perfect.

Now if that idiot would just visit me for once...

* * *

A/N: This took me about a week or so. The dream part and the girl trying to find the mall were already done. The parts that followed after though…took me a while to think of what would be believable. I tried to capture Rouge's image, who is materialistic to the bone. So if she's materialistic, I thought she would also be judgmental of others. It is pretty normal for most people. If they love fashion, they tend to analyze others no matter who they are. Be it friend or stranger. And I didn't change this one much either. Only the end of the chapter.


	7. Baby

A/N: Sorry `bout not updatin' for a while, been busy…and spending some time with my sweety. Well, here's the update, like I promised! Enjoy!

--

Edited: January 25 2010. This…was a big pain. Dream was already done. But the entire chapter had to be written from scratch. Why? Hmm, maybe because it isn't about a baby shower? So sad that no one really notices the significant changes I've made to this story. Oh well, it's my own fault. Back to work…darn it. Looks like a bunch of one liners. Oh yes, I'm really sorry for stretching out the whole name thing. Hard to find the right spot to include it. So…please deal with it.

--

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I only own the girl and her baby.

--

Chapter 6: Baby

--

~Amy's POV~

--

Oh no oh no oh no. What do I do what do I do!? I can't just stand doing nothing like everyone else! I hate feeling useless!

Calm down Amy Rose! You've been through worse; surely you can handle a pregnant teen crying in pain? At least I'm not cringing like the boys. Why are they cringing anyway?

Wait…is that…

"Rouge! She's leaking!" She's giving birth! Here of all places! I should call the hospital! Yeah, that should help.

"Looks like Amy's got the right idea. Shadow, bring her to the hospital. They should be ready by the time you get there. Now-"

"No! Not there! Please don't bring me there!"

Did she just…oh great. The crowd grew.

"Rouge, let's go outside. We'll…talk there." Now to get rid of the eavesdroppers. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you leave." It's a good thing I carry my hammer everywhere I go. Not once has it failed me.

"Fine. Shadow, you got a good grip on her? Good. Let's go, quickly though. And go to where there's the least traffic!"

I know Rouge is trying to help out, but having Shadow carry her…not a good idea. I just hope he doesn't scar her by the time we catch up.

"Sonic, take all the bags and drop them off at my place. Fox-boy, come with us. You can help by keeping others away. Amy, keep the cell ready just in case."

Why didn't she want to go anyway?

--

~Change of POV~

--

Anyone…someone…please…get this man away from me…please…

I can't take it…the color of his eyes…this pain…it's too much…

"There you are. If it wasn't for her horrendous get up, I wouldn't have spotted you."

Did she call me-ow! It hurts, it hurts!

"We don't have time to chat. If you haven't noticed, she's close to ripping my fur off."

What? Oh…I grabbed onto-

"Gah! It hurts it hurts IT HURTS!" Make it stop!

"That's it, Amy call the hospital now! We're going!"

"NO! NOT THERE NOT THERE!" They'll find me! I can't let them find me! They'll kill me! They'll kill everyone! And the baby...GAH!

"Are you crazy!? You're go-"

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Please…anywhere but there…

--

~Amy's POV~

--

She passed out…that's not good. Do we go to the hospital? What if she freaks out and attacks the doctor and nurses though? Think Amy, think! Where should we bring a girl in labor who's scared out of her mind? I don't know anyone with medical experience! Wait…

"Vanilla!" Oh great, now they're giving me weird looks. "Come on! It's obvious. She's a mom and has helped her friends during their pregnancy. Who else would be better than her? She's perfect!" Plus she isn't intimidating like the doctors with needles and all those creepy supplies of theirs.

"You heard her Shadow! Get going on the double!"

He disappeared without hesitation, just leaving us…here.

"So…now what? We're pretty much clueless when it comes to this type of situation."

Tails has a point there.

"Amy…I think your cell's beeping."

Whoops. Didn't get to warn her about the…"surprise".

"Hello?"

"_Amy dear. Would you mind explaining why one of your friends is standing on my table carrying a passed out girl?"_

"Well you see…" How to explain this… "We were at the mall, shopping. Then there was a group of people standing around, with that girl in the middle."

"_What does this have to do with your friend being here?"_

"The people were doing nothing. So Rouge told him to bring her to the hospital, but she freaked out instead."

"_Because of this you sent her to me instead."_

"We couldn't think of anything else. Besides, you have experience with this sorta thing…I'm sorry. We should've sent her to the hospital."

"_Hush now dear. It's all right. It was a good idea to send her to me. I have a pretty good guess as to why she reacted as such. The staff wouldn't spare her a glance. They would've asked questions that neither you would know the answer to, nor that she would feel uncomfortable with."_

I'm so glad that I know Vanilla. She seems to know everything.

"_Now leave her to me. Although your friend will have to stay an extra day."_

Shadow has to stay there?

"Why? Did he break something?"

Why is she giggling?

"_That way the girl can transfer her pain to someone else. Which reminds me, what is the girl's name?"_

"Uhm…actually…we have no idea."

--

~Change of POV~

--

"_Where are you?"_

_It was the middle of the night. The moon was full, lighting up the darkness. The wind was blowing, the trees dancing._

_There was a figure running through the woods. It stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground. Small whimpers came out, fear rising._

_A tall shadow appeared on the ground, towering the other._

"_There you are." It reached out and grabbed it by its hair, dragging it on the ground. "Stop squirming bitch. You know you can't get away from me."_

_The little girl kept struggling, then grabbed onto something tightly._

_The shadow kept pulling until her hair was ripped off, and_ _she dashed away._

"_I'll find you, you little bitch. And you know it."_

_The wind blew once more, the clouds covering the moon. When the moon appeared again, the shadow was gone._

--

Ahh! The pain…it's back! Why does it hurt so much!?

"Oh, you're awake now."

W-Where am I!? Am I at the hospital!? Wait…this couldn't be one. I was told that it was white and had sick people everywhere. Gah!

"Too shy to speak? That's all right dear. Now lie back down and listen to my instructions."

This lady…why is she being so nice?

"That's a good girl. Listen carefully. I want you to do this breathing pattern. Two quick inhales, than a long exhale. Repeat it over and over. It'll help lighten the pain, along with this gentleman here."

Gentleman? Ahh! It's him again! Why is he here!?

"Shh. Calm down. He won't hurt you. I asked him to remain here so that you'll have someone to hold onto."

Hold…onto? But he's too frightening…

"Shadow? Would you please?"

"Errrgh…"

Ahh! What's he doing WHAT'S HE DOING!

"Dear, we can't help you if you don't relax. You'll just make matters worse and possibly harm yourself and your baby."

That's right…remain calm…ouch! What did she say? Quick, quick slow…quick, quick slow…

"That's better. Whenever you start to feel more pain just grip onto his hand. Try to stay awake dear; we're in for a long night."

"Did you just say…this'll take all night?"

"Yes Shadow. Giving birth takes many grueling hours. I'd say the baby will be out by early morning or so."

"Oh great…"

My baby…it's coming…what will it look li-OW!

"Shadow, did you just twitch?"

"Of course not. You're hallucinating."

Huh, gripping his hand DOES make it hurt le-GAH!

--

~Amy's POV~

--

A baby…the girl's giving birth to a baby. Huh…I've never seen a Mobian baby before. Sure, I've seen plenty of human ones but never one of our own kind. Maybe I should call Vanilla to check on how she's doing? Besides, I really want to see what the baby looks like! I'm sure that the girl won't be going anywhere for a while. If I remember one thing about pregnancy, is that women are exhausted after giving birth. I should take this chance while I still can!

But what would Vanilla think? She sounded pretty upset when I said we didn't know the girl's name. Would she even allow us to see her? After all, we're complete strangers. She'll be long gone once she's done resting and we'll never see her again. Well…maybe that's stretching it. We might see her at the mall a few times. Probably around the baby area and teen area too.

Hold on…she's a teenager. Ah ha! I'm such a genius! She could be Cream's friend and hang out with her while Rouge and I enjoy ourselves at the clubs! It's the perfect solution and we all win. Rouge won't feel awkward since we won't be at high school hot spots, and Cream won't feel dejected when I hang out with Rouge since she's too young. Looks like fate is on my side!

Although I better check my cards just to be safe.

And I have to become friends with her as well. That'll be a tough one.

Time to initiate my first two missions. Get permission from Vanilla and learn the girl's name!

--

~Change of POV~

--

It's so late, but it's over with now. If only I didn't keep my daughter up, she's already sick.

"Errrgh…can I leave now?"

That's right, Shadow.

"Yes. Thank you for remaining. I do apologize about your hand. Would you like some ice?"

"Nothing's wrong with my hand. I'm not a weakling like that faker." The way it's swelling up and his foot tapping, he's too stubborn to show he's in pain.

I'll just play along, men with their pride.

"My mistake than. Oh, if you see your lady friend Rouge please let her know not to visit for a few days." This girl won't be up any time soon and needs her rest. Visitors would just make her condition worse.

"Humph." Oh why can't he take the door like the others?

"Mom? Here's the towel, like you asked." My sweet little angel. She'll make a lovely wife for a lucky man someday. For now I'll have Sonic fight off the ruffians.

"Thank you Cream. Mind holding the baby while I clean her?"

"It's a girl than!"

"Shh. Not too loud now, the mother's still sleeping." I just hope she doesn't go into too deep a sleep. "Yes, the little one is a girl. Now to wipe off the blood." That's strange, it's not coming off. Oh, there we go…oh my. Are these…wings?

"Mom, do you see the…three tails?"

Three tails as well?

"No wonder she didn't want to go to the hospital." It took long enough for the humans to accept us Mobians. But a hybrid? I can already imagine how they'll be treated from both humans and Mobians.

--

~Change of POV~

--

This girl. I remember her; Mr. Fletcher wouldn't stop bothering her. Good to see she's all right. Even though it's at my own house.

Although…she sure is tired, and her baby hasn't made a sound once. Are they both going to be okay? Mom said they have to stay here or they would possibly die. My mom is always right, not once has she ever been wrong. I can tell too. The girl looks so…terrible, and the baby is so tiny. Too tiny, and they're supposed to cry. So why isn't she crying? Doesn't she want her mom? To be fed breast milk instead of the formula?

Oh, someone's knocking. Must be Amy, since she did ask to come over the past three days. I hope my mom won't get angry with me.

"Hi Cream. Are you feeling better now?" Hehe, she's such a good friend.

"Yeah. But don't be too loud please, she's still resting."

"Oh, sorry. So, where's the baby? Is she as cute as you said?" Still the same old Amy. Good to know that some things didn't change about her.

"Mm-hmm. She's right here. But don't pick her up though since Mom isn't around."

"All right…wow. She IS cute, and I can see her white bat wings. Red fur, brown eyes, and…big ears with husky tails. So she's a dog and a bat?"

"Bat, yes. Dog…maybe." Although she doesn't look like the other Dog Mobians I've seen.

"A…dog?" Huh? Oh, she's awake now.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay…is it true? Am I a dog?" Is she a dog?

"You should know that. Everyone knows what they are, along with their name. So, what's your name? That one should be easy." It would be rude to just keep calling her the girl and the mother. But…what's with her expression? It's not as if she doesn't have one…right?

"R-Right…I should know…like my baby…my baby…where's my baby!?"

That's right, Mom said to give her the baby right away when she woke up!

"She's safe and sound. Here, there you go."

"She…so this is a girl…my girl…from…him…"

I…I don't like that look in her eyes.

"We'll leave you and your baby alone. Come on Cream, let's get her some water." What's Amy doing? We shouldn't leave her and the baby alone! "You noticed it too Cream? At least I'm not as blind as I thought. I'm going to stay here with you until your mom comes back. And whenever she's about to leave again or you're both gone, let me know. I'll convince my boss to give me some time off."

Oh good. I just hope Mom notices too.

"We better get back. Hey, here's your water."

"Thank you…uhm…"

"Amy Rose! Over here is Cream, her mom helped you with the whole giving birth thing."

"Oh…you're the one from before. When that man…" She remembers me, that's nice.

"That's right. You know, we can at least give you a nickname. It would be your temporary name." It's better than nothing. Besides, it might make her more comfortable.

"A nickname…that sounds nice. But first…my little one, I gave her a name. It's Starlight."

"Starlight? That's lovely! Hi little Starlight, I'm Amy!"

A good name, maybe there's a chance she'll love her?

"Hmm…why not Christina? It sounds like a real name after all, and I don't know anyone with that name living around here."

"Christina…I wouldn't mind at all."

"Then Christina it is!"

Still, we should find out what her real name is.

--

A/N: Finally! Took a lot out of me to finish this chapter, making it realistic as possible. Yet, I still feel that it's not…right. But I am not to try rewriting it AGAIN. Too much of a hassle. If you've read this before, you'll notice that the name is not Hoshi this time and went straight to Christina. There is a reason for this. She has a new name since I fixed her up. You'll be finding out her new and real name much later on. Now to rest before I start working on the next chapter. It'll most likely be posted sometime next week. This week if I feel like it.


	8. A Little Spying

A/N: Hooray, another chapter to my story which anyone barely pays any attention to. But hey, I'm still here at mediaminer. Yeah, all that's there/here is newbies galore. Everyone else, gone. But I stuck around. Yay me. Well, it's short, again. But the next one will be longer, I promise. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own Hoshi and Hoshi only. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

Chapter 7: A Little Spying

_Sobs were heard throughout the house. It was empty, except for a little girl. She was huddled up in a corner, curled into a ball. A puddle of blood laid around her. There were cuts on her face, small slits on her throat, and stabs on her legs and stomach. Her room was dark, blots of red scattered on the walls and ceiling. There was something on the floor, written in the same color._

"You are mine and mine alone. Run away again and I'll not only take your life, I'll take his as well."

?'s POV

It was another average day. The mailbox stuffed with bills, the phone not ringing, and all of us sleeping. Except, Espio, he's always meditating. Charmy though, was sleeping with his mouth open, drooling. Wait a sec…

"Charmy! Quit drooling on the couch! It's expensive!" He sat up, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Yeah, expensive for you with the rate the business is going." Trying to control myself from throttling him, I thought back to the baby shower that occurred a few days ago. Hoshi, she looked like such a nice girl, but no one seemed to notice her scars. I asked Amy if she did, and well, she already knew about the scars, along with everyone else. But none of them knew how she had received them though. Hmm.

"Get up boys! We've got a case to solve!"

"Of why you can't get a girlfriend?"

"Yeah!...No! You idiot! We're going to find out as much as we can about Hoshi!"

"And why Knuckles went missing?"

"…That too!"

"Vector. Are you saying you didn't see him climb out of the window when they turned off the lights?"

"…Of course Espio! I was only testing ya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Vector."

"Come on! We've got some spying to do!"

"You mean spy on Hoshi while she's dressing and taking a shower?"

"Yeah!...WHAT? No Charmy!" Charmy now had a lump on his head.

Hoshi's POV

My new found friends started spending more time with me, since I would be having my baby any moment now. They brought lots of gifts during the baby shower. The girls bought pink clothing, while the guys bought blue clothing, saying the doctors could be wrong. Miles though, got a blue dress with designs of stars, unlike everyone else. It creeps me out, him being…nice to me. Luckily, Amy no longer allows him to come near her apartment anymore, and now he's getting pissed off. Why is he suddenly interested in me anyway? He thinks I'm a slut and knew right away I was pregnant. Why? I turned my attention back to the surroundings. I was at the park with Vanilla, watching little kids play.

"Soon dear, you'll be here everyday, watching your little one play. Just like I watched Cream years ago in the meadow." Vanilla was very nice and helped me the most, knowing what to do since she was a mother.

"Are you really sure? I mean, my baby, it's a hybrid. Everyone knows I am, and is disgusted with me. Well, except you guys I mean. Besides that thought, mine will be treated terribly."

"Oh don't say things like that dear! We think you're a lovely young lady who just needs someone to comfort you." Suddenly, I felt a strange warmth overwhelm me. Vanilla…was hugging me. Not once has anyone done that. My eyes started to fill up with tears. Soon, I bursted out sobbing, letting out all of my pain and sadness that had built up over the years. She continued holding me, softly stroking my back. I forgot what it's like to have a mother. I continued crying into her dress, showing no signs of stopping.

"There, there. Let it all out dear. You're going to be just fine." After a while, my tears started drying up, slowly falling asleep on her lap.

She reminds me of my mom. I miss her so much. I pictured in my mind a gentle face with love and warmth in her violet eyes, a memory flooding back to me. For once, it was of my family.

My mother was rocking me to sleep, singing her lullaby¸ and my brother was falling asleep next to me, while my father stood nearby smiling. And in that memory, there was a smile on my face.

Vector's POV

Vanilla caught us spying on them and waved, calling to us. Charmy went over right away, forcing Espio and I to follow, since we were given away.

"Hello there detective. What were you doing hiding in the bushes?" Charmy smirked at me and snickered quietly.

"Well unh, Ms. Rabbit, we're on a case…yeah! And the clues have led us to this spot! Right boys?" Espio stared at me blankly while Charmy tried to hold in his laughter.

"Oh really? What's the case?" My entire body froze, not knowing what to say or do.

"Yeah Vector! Tell her what we're doin'!" Charmy, someday you're gonna pay for this!

"Well unh…right now we're doin' a unh…uhm…purse snatcher case! Yeah! That's it! And the clues have led us to the park. It's easy to see there are lots of mothers here, which means plenty of purses to snatch."  
"Nice one Vector." He playfully elbowed me in the stomach.

"Really? Well I wish you luck! I wouldn't want my purse stolen by that thief!" We walked away, me glaring at Charmy, promising him pain later on.

"A purse snatcher! That's a good one!" He laughed his heart out, tears coming out of his eyes. I was about to punch him when we heard a scream. We ran back and saw someone running off with Vanilla's purse. I quickly grabbed Charmy and threw him at the thief. "WHOA!" He knocked him down, the thief falling flat on his face. Espio quickly arrived and put a shuriken at his neck.

"Move and it'll be your life." I eventually caught up with them, gasping for air and panting heavily. After some rest, I restrained the thief and returned the purse.

"Why thank you detective. I don't know what I would've done if you wasn't on the case!"

"All in a days work Ms. Rabbit."

"Huh? Uhm…Vanilla, what just happened? I heard someone scream. And who's that person Vector's holding?" The sleeping beauty has awakened.

A/N: Yeah, short. There's a reason I had the detectives do this. You'll see later on. And I know, Vector repeated himself. XD I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Please comment/review. I'll try to update ASAP. Buh-bye for now!


	9. A New Life

A/N: Hooray! I updated again! And this one is a little bit longer, like I promised. And also a big surprise as well! Enjoy! Oh, and it starts in Rouge's POV.

Disclaimer: I only own Hoshi, Christina, and Starlight. Everyone else belongs to Sega. (Lil' spoiler)

Chapter 8: A New Life

A few days had passed, and Hoshi was growing restless. I made my decision to get Knuckles down here. He sneaked out of mine and Amy's surprise. Hoshi had to know everyone, including him! I was Angel Island, walking around casually. The Chao nearby were playing around with a small yellow and blue striped ball. I saw the alter up ahead and flew on up. He was fast asleep in front of the gorgeous jewel. He became more rugged and muscular over the years, not to mention drop dead handsome! The only clothing he wore other than his same old shoes and mittens, which smelled strangely like plants, was a brown leather vest. Looked quite nice on him really. Made him look very intoxicating at the moment, but I had to wake him up. Smirking to myself, I picked up a Chao and dropped it carefully on him. He shot up, looking everywhere with his fists up.

"You want it, I'll bring it! Now come out you coward!"

"A-Ahem." He stopped bugging out and turned his head towards me. "Morning sleepyhead." He groaned and sat down, leaning against the emerald.

"What are you doin' here?"

"You left the shower, well, more like sneaked out, when you were supposed to introduce yourself!" I placed my hands on my hips, trying to intimidate him.

"Don't give me that look…I said stop…stop…argh…all right! All right! I'll go!" I lightened up a bit.

"That's better. Now come on mister." I grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the emerald.

"But…what about the-"

"It'll be just fine."

"But what if-"

"No one's going to come up here and steal it."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"…but…"

"What did I say?" He was silent after that. We got to the edge of the island, gliding off with him beside me.

We were both gasping for air, rushing to the hospital. Amy had called me several minutes ago and told me Hoshi broke her water last night and was giving birth right this second. We pushed people into buildings as we hurried, not wanting to miss the birth. The hospital was on the next block, so we sped up our pace. At the doors, we bursted in, slamming into the desk.

"WHERE'S THE ROOM?"

"W-What room miss?" The attendant was stuttering and shivering.

"WHERE MY FRIEND HOSHI IS HAVING HER BABY!" There was a blood curdling scream in the air, flattening my ears to lessen the volume. "Nevermind." I grabbed Knuckles and ran to where the scream came from. I saw two doors up ahead and went through. Everyone was there. Amy was recording everything on a video camera. Vanilla was trying to soothe Hoshi, telling her how to breathe and stuff. Cream was taking pictures, Cheese on her head, having fainted I guess. Shadow was sitting next Hoshi, who had his hand in a death grip. The other guys were on the floor, their hands, both of them, swelling. Once Shadow saw Knuckles he instantly switched places with him and collapsed onto the floor with the rest of the guys, his hands starting to swell. Hoshi's glare was so filled with hatred and anger, that it gave me the shivers, than turned it to the poor echidna sitting next to her.

"YOU! WHY YOU LOUSY FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU ARRIVE RIGHT NOW OF ALL TIMES AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE HURT ME! BUT YOU BROKE IT YOU ASSHOLE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE! HATE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She squeezed his hand even tighter, his eyes popping out. I covered my eyes and lowered my ears some more, and then it was silent, but then there was a sound of a crying baby. I took a peek and gasped. It was over.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Wrapped in a pink blanket was a crying, red furred vixen with a white muzzle, bat ears, white wings, and three tails. A Bat Fox hybrid.

It was a very precious moment. Hoshi was lovingly gazing at her baby, who had fallen asleep. The nurses had cleaned her up and gave her back earlier. The guys managed to stand up and their hands were covered with bags of ice. The little gal was simply adorable and quite small for a baby. Us girls were in awe, the guys, well, not exactly.

"A girl? Now what are we gonna do?"

"A girl knows when it's a girl! It's a motherly instinct Sonic! Right Hoshi?"

"Her name isn't Hoshi." Everyone turned their attention to Knuckles. "When she was ranting earlier, she wasn't going crazy, like you all think. She's my sister, adopted little sister really. She was abandoned as a baby and my parents took her in. Sadly, when we were still kids, there was a hurricane. I found my parents dead the next morning. And Christina, my one and only sister, was gone. I believed the hurricane carried her away and when it died down, she drowned in the ocean. As time went by I forgot all about her, but couldn't help but feel something was missing. And now I remember what it is." I stared in disbelief. So she wasn't ranting after all! There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Everyone glancing around, then staring at either the floor or ceiling. It was broken though, by a soft sound. My eyes set upon the young child. Her eyes were open, which appeared to be brown, gazing at the new world before her. She was cooing and grasped Hoshi's, well, really Christina's hair.

"Starlight."

"Hmm?" Starlight?

"That will be her name. Starlight." The pup now dubbed as Starlight stared up into her mother's eyes, filled with wonder. In the corner of my eye I saw Vanilla seem to space out. Probably having memories of when Cream was born. I turned my attention to Tails. His view of Christina had changed completely. Shadow told me that he recently saw Tails sneaking into Amy's place a few times when he wasn't allowed near the place. I wonder what he does while he's there.

Christina's POV

My sweet little angel, my adorable little girl. I've never been so happy. My daughter was perfectly healthy and had no disabilities whatsoever. Also, I was finally reunited with my older brother. My life has definitely turned for the better. I had family again and friends who cared about me. Although, there is Miles. There was something strange about him. When we first met, he was completely disgusted at me. Now, he's sneaking into the apartment, just to see me when he wasn't allowed to. Sonic once told me that Miles was in awe when he first saw me on the train. Of course, I really don't believe that.

I do wonder, what will happen now. I'm always at the edge of my seat, taking nervously glances everywhere I go. What is Miles going to do to me? Hurt me? Possibly…rape me? These thoughts were always running through my head. I just can't seem to get rid of them. Then I heard something that broke me away from my trance.

"Bwa!" A small smile formed upon my face. She was hungry again. I held her carefully and set her in place, putting a napkin under her chin so there wouldn't be a mess. She started sucking, taking a few breathes every now and then.

"Cute." I darted my eyes to the kitchen entrance. Leaning against the wall was Miles. He was smirking and looking at me in a strange way.

"Uhm, hi Miles. What are you doin' here?" I could feel my cheeks heat up, and the way he was grinning told me he noticed.

"Just checkin' up on you and Starlight. I'm curious though, why did you name her Starlight? She has no star shapes and was born in the morning."

"…well, when I got separated from my family, a kind echidna found me, a different one though. Her name was Moonstar, and she had a daughter named Moonlight. I lived with them for a year, until something happened…"

"What was it?"

"We lived in the woods, apart from society. We had a garden full of life with flowers, fruits, vegetables, even herbs when one of us got sick. Moonstar had a husband, his name was Dusk. He was a hunter and would bring home some meat for dinner. Moonstar would usually cook up a stew and Moonlight and I would usually eat it all up. But one day, Dusk didn't return home. Worried, Moonstar asked me to look for him. After a couple hours, I finally found him, shot dead. I ran back to tell them, then I saw it. The entire house was set on fire. I can still hear their painful screams every night when I go to sleep. In front of the house were some men, complete strangers. One of them had noticed me and grabbed me by my hair and lifted me to the air. I could tell that he was about to kill me, but someone stopped him. I presumed he was the leader of the group. He had the man who was holding me gag me and tie me up…taking me to his house…that's the last day I lived happily as a child. And not only that, I was never given the chance to bury them properly…" I stared down at Starlight, stroking her head gently.

"The leader, he's the one that gave you your scars, isn't he?" My eyes widened when I looked up at him. The strange look was gone, in its place was sympathy and pity. I slowly nodded, not removing my eyes from his. He walked toward me and went behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me, his face nuzzling my cheek. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, ever again…"

"Why…why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?" I felt his head shake, also licking me on my cheek.

"I thought I did, turns out I was completely wrong." Looks like Sonic was telling the truth. I leaned back into his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Starlight stop and shifted herself. I opened my eyes, looking down. She was snuggled tightly inside her blanket, her eyes closed and sucking her thumb. I fixed my shirt to stop a certain fox's wondering eyes. "Hey, why dya do that?" I giggled silently and leaned against him once more, holding my little girl. His arms went under my legs, picking me up, than placing me on his lap, still holding me. "I guess this will have to do." He softly nipped my ear and rested his head upon mine. Eventually, we fell asleep.

A/N: You guys like it? I hope so! Tee hee hee! Told ya there was a big surprise! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review/comment! Buh-bye for now!


	10. They're Back

A/N: Yeah, I'm FINALLY updating this story. Sorry for the long wait, couldn't find the rough draft, busy with my other stories, caught up in school, and daydreaming about my boyfriend Johnny. The beginning was prewritten, but after that I'm slinging it, because the rest of it was terrible and I hated it. Hope it's good. ;;

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters. Everyone else belongs to me.

Chapter 9: They're Back

The night was pitch black. It was time of the new moon and the stars didn't dare to shine. Creeping about the streets was a small group of men. A black panther, a grey rhino, a savannah monitor, a dark brown tarantula, and a familiar looking grizzly bear staring at me, my reflection.

The panther had blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws. He had no clothing whatsoever to easily blend in with the shadows.

The rhino had a scowl on his face, his horns sharpened. His eyes fiery red, filled with hatred. He wore a dark grey jacket to keep himself warm.

The savannah monitor had a sinister look on his face. Since he was a reptile, he wore a black turtleneck sweater and sweatpants with spiked boots, an effort to keep himself warm.

The tarantula was simply terrifying, his eyes as black as coal. He wore no clothing either; he preferred to stay hidden from sight.

I've been looking for that lousy bitch. I found her once, and I can find her again. How did she unlock that door? I didn't find anything that could've opened it. But I did discover a hole in her mattress, a few springs missing. That was about it.

"Hey bosss."

"What!?" I was currently pissed off and didn't want to be bothered.

"I picked up the girl'sss ssscent."

"Oh, good work Sato." I cooled down a bit.

"Bosss. Sssincssse I found her ssscent, could I have a quick one with her? If you catchhh my drift." I smirked to myself at the thought.

"Sure. And if you throw in a few bucks, I'll let you keep her for 2 weeks." I saw his eyes glint and knew hew was thinking of ways to make the bitch bring him pleasure. I know he would put her back in place. Sato happened to be my number 1 customer, and the one who'd make the bitch come back to me.

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. There was no wind today, and the sun was out. The temperature was just right, no need for a jacket. Although I might still need a sweater. Miles was taking Starlight and I to a baby store. Some of the clothes were either too big or too small; thank goodness they saved the receipts. My baby was fast asleep in her stroller, provided by both Amy and Rouge. Miles walked by my side, trying different ways to make me blush. Strangers would stare at us, mostly at my child. So he would usually tell them off, sometimes even chasing them and beating them to a pulp. Especially teenage boys and a few girls, calling my child and me freaks. After each beating, he would give me a small peck, saying something sweet to cheer me up. When we arrived, I immediately went to the dresses, awing at the frilly ones.

"Oh, this one is absolutely adorable! Too bad it doesn't match her fur. Green really isn't her color."

"Do all girls act like this when it comes to clothes?"

"Uhm…I don't know. This is the second time I've ever gone shopping. For anything." He just laughed at me, shaking his head.

"That says it all. It's definitely a girl thing."

"Hey, I didn't go crazy like this when I went to the mall!"

"Probably because you had just met us and never went to the mall before. So your shopping instincts didn't kick in." My shopping what? Was that an insult?

"Look, I just want my baby girl to have the things I've never had! Those brats Dina and Jack had wonderful clothing and they just trashed it and gave it to the dogs! Especially Dina, ruining all of her lovely dresses and…" Oh no, did I just say that out loud!?

"Jack? Dina? You've never mentioned them before. So, who are they?"

"N-No one important! I-I was just rambling! Just ignore it!" I turned away from him, distracting myself with the dresses. He only made it hard by holding my back to his chest.

"Come on now Christina. You've come a long way. We took you in, gave you a home, food, clothing, took care of you, and even reunited you with your brother, even though we didn't know it. You can trust us by now, right?" I sighed, dropping what I was doing and turned to him. He lifted my chin, gazing deeply at me.

"All right. But just not now. Maybe tomorrow." He smiled at me, rubbing my nose. Than he reached over me, picking out a light blue dress with white lacing and a bright star in the center.

"Here, this will make a nice night gown for her. Blue matches with everything, and the star will go with her name." Huh, first the blue dress with stars, now the night gown.

"Ha ha, if this keeps up you might end up picking out ALL of her clothes!" I turned sideways, Starlight sucking on her pacifier. She cooed when I held the gown over her, her arms reaching towards it with a smile. "Yup, looks like you'll pick out the rest!"

"Hey, you're the mom, not me." I nudged him in the side with my elbow, winking at him. He responded by lifting me up and stealing a kiss. Hee hee, if THIS keeps up, he might even end up her father.

Now let's see what we have here. Hoshi is really Christina, who's Knuckles' adopted sister, who is now a mother to a cross breed, which is part bat and fox, who arrived on a train with many scars and patches of fur missing, and thanks to Tails, was raised by a second family of echidnas after have been separated from Knuckles' family. And that family was killed by a group of men, the father shot and the mother and child burnt in the house fire or died by inhaling all the poisonous chemicals of the smoke. But, who are these men? And where do they live? Hmm, we're going to have to see the stops the train makes before arriving at Station Square. Yes, we need the train's schedule! We'll check the towns, through Espio of course, to look for any suspicious behavior. Yes! It's perfect!

"All right boys! Let's go!"

"Get you a girlfriend?"

"Yeah Charmy!...WHAT!?" I gave him another lump, stupid kid. "NO! We're heading off to the train station!"

"Why Vector? Your mom's visiting?"

"Yup!...WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"ESPIO! HELP!" WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU LITTLE ANNOYING-YOW! I rubbed my nose, Charmy you little stinker! Tricked me into running into a wall…

"Vector, explain before Charmy makes you have another episode."

"Rrrrrrr…..fine! First, we'll be heading to the train station. The reason why? That's where Sonic and his friends found Christina. She was fast asleep, which meant she came from another town or city. So, we ask an employee for a schedule or map of their route. Once we obtain that, we'll mark the stops that come BEFORE Station Square! After that, we'll have Espio take a look around in each town to see if there's anything in particular that might help us. Remember, we're looking for a group of men. Violent ones. Like in the black market. Black market…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT BEFORE!? HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!"

"Okay, he's gone of the deep end."

"For once, I agree with you."

"Unh…Vector? What you yellin' about now?" I took a few deep breathes, having to make sense in order to explain correctly about my new theory.

"All right now. You know about the black market, right?"

"Yeah, everybody does. What about it?"

"Here's my assumption. There are usually girls who run away from home, those girls picked up by men and taken to Tijuana, Mexico. The men give them whatever they want, while others are watching. Than one day, the guy sells the girl to the highest bidder. Than the bidder moves even further away, so the girl can never return home."

"Vector, you're forgetting something. WE'RE NOT IN MEXICO! AND STATION SQAURE ISN'T ANYWHERE NEAR MEXICO!"

"I know you idiot! Argh! Kids! That's just ONE of the scenarios! There are others who kidnap kids from the streets and lock them up in chains in a room hidden in a basement. And don't you dare say a thing! It's been on the news a few times. And in the Philippines, people pretend to be a girl's friend for a while, than just sells them to a whore house. And the only way out is if someone buys them. And since it's a whore house, there really won't be any prince charming to come and save them. And that is also a true fact. Don't you see now Charmy? These men are using her just like these same 3 scenarios. A girl sold to the highest bidder for her being afraid of men, being locked up since she has all those scars and was taken as a young girl, and being sold to men like a slut for her pregnancy. And yeah, she's afraid of men. I've noticed how she shies away from Sonic and us. Although Tails is starting to make her turn around. Anyways, don't you see it now? It all fits together! This is another scandal of kidnapping and abusing and…and…"

"Okay Vector, take a break. Your head took in WAY too much information today." Ugh…my head. He's right…I need a nap…

Ahh, night again. That's much better. And there she is, my little angel. But what's this? She's sleeping with a dog. Dogs. When people call male foxes that, the idiots call them stupid. Ha. Dogs are male foxes, just like vixens are female foxes. And this dog is sleeping with my vixen. Should I tell the boss this? No, I won't even tell him I found her. I want a taste of her first. After all, she is my angel. And I don't like Sato touching her. He has no right to touch her before I do. I'll do something to take him off her trail. And once that…dog is gone, she'll be mine again. Mmm, thinking of her blood on my tongue makes me ecstatic. And her delicious tears as they gracefully drip down her face. And her screams, they make me feel so alive.

"I see you've found her Runo." A tarantula dropped in front of me, his eyes piercing into mine. "Well panther, aren't you going to inform the boss?"

"Not yet Hando. I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Just like last time."

"When she ran away with that dog?" Yes, that black fox. Another stray the boss found. He's long gone now.

"Correct. It was so much fun, taking him apart piece by piece in front of her eyes. Not too mention eating them as well. Heh."

"His eyes were quite succulent."

"Right. And when was the last time we had a good meal like that?" I heard him chuckle, licking his large fangs.

"You prove a good point. Just let me know when it's time. I'm VERY hungry. And nothing's better than a boy who's in love with our pet." Yes, that dog was very exquisite. And this one smells even better. I could smell her all over him. Except for a few specific parts. Hmm, I'll wait until he's…ready. But that smell…it's so…it's so…wait. Another scrumptious scent. It smells like my angel's, and yet it's not.

"You smell it, don't you?"

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Don't you see it? Our pet has finally had her cub. Another female to add to our menu." Ahh, yes. The bat's kin. I've never liked that bat. And that fur…it's his. I can't wait til she's older, so I could hear her suffer and bleed. If only I could snatch her from the crib and tear into her skin and feast on her blood. But the boss said no. And whatever he says goes.

"She'll never taste as good as her mother. But I'll still enjoy her cries of pain and her smell of fear. Just like her father."

"Let's leave now Runo. Before Sato finds her."

"Yes, we must mask her scent. For the time being." I'll be watching you my little vixen.

What…what was that feeling I just had? I crept out of bed, not wanting to wake Miles or my baby. I felt drawn to the window, scanning the area for anything, something. There was that glimpse, my heart racing and my breaths short. His eyes. But how…I thought…what will I do? Please let me be wrong. Please let it be my imagination. But why…why do I feel that it's really him?

"Because…he's the one who ate Drazen…" My only friend…and first crush…

A/N: That's right, they found her. And the things Vector said are really true facts. Watch the news. And the Philippines fact, it happened to my mom. So don't even dare. She got out by marrying an old rich man. But he died. And no, the old man isn't related to my family. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I really had to make my brain work since I was winging it. XD


	11. Watching Eyes

A/N: Phew! Didn't have to edit it that much! Thank goodness! Hope you enjoy this revised version! But first! I have Sonic stories up for "adoption." Here's the list.

Guardian Angel-Tails has someone watching over him. But who, or what, is it? Pairings???/Tails Amy/Sonic Rouge/Knuckles ???/Shadow

How I Hate Thee-Tails has been separated from most of his friends for several years, a quartet of girls keeping them away. Knuckles decides to do something about it, taking all of them to a private beach resort. But, their troubles aren't over yet.

Goddesses of the Sun and Night-Two goddesses of the light and dark are twins. Tribes believe they drank from an ancient spring and died, becoming mortals. Even when they were reborn, they died protecting special emeralds. The world is almost in total chaos, and the Sonic gang needs help. And those tribes believe that their reincarnations will be appearing soon...

When Toddlers Attack-Knuckles' sister has been going out for a while, but the neighbors will no longer baby sit her daughters. Sonic and his friends volunteer. The girls have something else in mind.

Welcome to Reality-Life isn't all rainbows and butterflies; it's more complicated than you think.

Shadow Gets a New Little Sister-Shadow is living on an island far from human society. He saves someone who is like him, only she had it worse and still has her terrible memories. But one day, the enemies of the scientists come back! Can he protect her?

Well, that's all of them. Send me a pm or e-mail with the subject being adoption if you're interested. Well, on with the story!

--------

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea. I only own Keido, Runo, Christina, and Starlight.

--------

Chapter 10: Watching Eyes

--------

Boss's POV

-------

Blood red eyes peered through the darkness; gazing down at the empty streets. I watched as he leaped to the next building, scanning the area. That was Runo's specialty, finding his prey. Sato told me we were close. How close, right here in the city. But where exactly, that is the question. I could picture her reaction right now. Down on her knees, begging for mercy. Fear clearly seen in her eyes, trembling uncontrollably.

I smirked to myself. It was so delicious. And it would be even better once Sato takes her. Her spirit would be broken completely, her eyes blank. Then she'll be all mine. No one elses. Unless they have some cash, I'll let them have a go.

Runo returned, but it seemed he was disappointed.

"I've looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her. It seems that her scent vanished."

"How so?" My anger rose. She vanished? I'm not buying that bull! "Then what the hell are you doing here? Get outta here and find that fuckin' bitch!"

"Fine…" He disappeared from my sight, my fist making a hole in the brick wall.

"That little skank! Just wait til I get my claws on her! I'll make sure she'll never pull a stunt like this again!" I thought she learned her place when she tried to run away with that damn black fox. Tch!

"Boss, something doesn't seem right."

"Hmm? What Sato?"

"Runo never loses a scent. I think he's playing you."

"What!?"

"Want me to take 'care' of him?"

"No, let's watch things play out Keido. Then, we'll get the traitor." Selfish panther.

-------

Christina's POV

-------

It's warm, yet cold. Eyes, watching me. Why, do I feel these things? I opened my eyes to face him once more. His head laid upon my neck, slowly nuzzling and rubbing. He seemed sad, and wanting. I couldn't help but feel guilt pang inside of me. Why. Why do you suddenly care? It was too soon. Much too soon. I'll only end up hurting you. My heart…it still yearns for HIM…but he's dead. Please, don't fall any deeper. I'm trying not to fall for you…I don't want you to think you're just a replacement…

"He really likes you now." I raised my head slightly and saw Amy standing at the door. "Sure, he was a complete jerk when you two first met. But he never fell in love before, and didn't know how to act. Then there was you being pregnant and the way you dressed, he was being stereotypical. Sonic told me if he's unsure about something, he becomes a smart ass and acts the opposite of what he really is. So, he already liked you, he just wasn't aware of it at the time. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid now." She motioned for me to follow her, so I quietly slid out of the bed, seeing him frown when I left. Smiling softly, I stroked his fur until he smiled, leaving the room to talk to Amy privately. We sat down on the couch, me taking deep breathes as I tried to clear my breathe. I had to let her know. I can't keep this bottled up to myself. No. They deserve to know the truth. I won't tell them everything, but I'll tell them what I can. Firming my resolve, I turned to Amy, who was waiting patiently. "So, are you ready to talk now?" I nodded my head, it was time.

"I'm…afraid. I really don't want to get anyone involved with my problems. Yet, there you guys were, crowding around me on the train. Truthfully, I was scared out of my mind why you guys were so close. I was a complete stranger and people were already staring at me. I'm still somewhat afraid of men, but Miles is helping me get over it. But it really did hurt when he looked at me with disgust. He didn't know anything about me, and he was treating me like trash. Talk about how surprised I was when he decided to kiss me when he escorted me home after we went to the mall." Amy's jaw dropped, not knowing about the incident. "Yeah, I know. I was too afraid to even go near him. Although you changed that when you had him take me out of the apartment to set up the surprise baby shower. Ha ha. He actually licked my neck." Amy stood up, her hammer out as she started to make her way to my room. I panicked and grabbed her arm, shaking my head. "It's all right! That's all he did!" With a grunt, she sat back down, still itching to pound Miles. "Well, thanks to you, we kind've got closer after that. But I really don't want to get close to any guy. But not because of my fear."

"Why then?"

"There was…another boy. That I fell in love with a long time ago…"

"What happened to him?"

"…They killed him. Right in front of my very eyes…"

-------

Runo's POV

-------

Well, well, well. Looks like she decided to spill the beans. Heheh. I still remember her screams and tears, and the look in the boy's eyes as we slowly dismembered him as Keido held the bitch back. Hmm. I wonder what we'll do to that meddling fox down there. Touching our property. Well, more like mine. Despite what Sato says, she is MINE. She was quite the tasty morsel. Her blood like no other. She was quite peculiar about her looks. No one knows exactly what she is, except me. Her blood told me everything. She's a hybrid between two different types of foxes. A Cross Fox and an Arctic Fox. This explained her changes. Because of her traits, her eyes and hair changed colors and her fur would thicken and soften through the seasons. Yet, I haven't told a soul. She's mine, so why should I tell.

That boy. I'll teach him a lesson for touching my little morsel. I'll cut his tongue off, sew his mouth shut, smash his hands to bit, and rip out his heart. And while he dies, I'll fuck her right in front of him while he dies, burning his soul. Oh how frightened she'll be, her delicious fear.

But why do I have to wait. I'll just have to satisfy myself with other morsels. Now where do I find one this late. Ooh, that young Opossum looks tasty. A little too sluttish for my tastes, but she'll do. Licking my lips, I slid from sight. Eying my prey, walking down the alley. Studying her closely. Ahh, her smell states she's a prostitute. No one will care about her well being. No one else seems to be around, perfect. Now how to keep her big mouth shut. I felt my tail twitch and knew just what to do now. I slowly crept up to her, grabbing her by the waist and wrapping my tail around her mouth, blocking her scream.

"You better behave young lady. For I can just have a taste of your blood right now." That shut her up. I dragged her back with me into the shadows. Shortly after, her cries of death echoed throughout the city.

--------

Tails' POV

--------

I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly sitting up when I realized Christina was gone. My eyes scanned the room, relaxing when I saw her enter through the door. She covered her mouth as she yawned, rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her, stretching my arms as I slid out of the bed. I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. I just wanted to stay here and hold her in my arms for eternity.

"Bwa…" My right ear twitched toward the crib behind me, lil' Star was awake. Which means she's hungry. "Bwa.." Which also means she's going to keep saying that. "Bwa." And get louder. "Bwa!" And louder until Christina fed her. "BWA!" I felt Christina shift a bit, smiling at me as she left my arms. Once again, lil Star gets all of the attention.

"I'm coming Starlight, I'm coming." I decided to get some breakfast and went to the living room, turning the TV on to the news. Amy came in from the kitchen, handing me a plate of waffles.

"Earlier this morning a body of a female teenage opossum was found dead here in Station Square. There seems to be claw marks all over her body and completely drained of blood. So far our investigators have found no trace of the murderer. Another strange thing is that there was no blood whatsoever splattered on the ground or walls, or even fingerprints on the body. I'm Scarlet Garcia and I'll provide you with any updates of this hideous crime scene."

"They found her across the street in one of the alleys." Amy was trembling, a sense of fear evident in her eyes.

"We shouldn't tell Christina. She just started to feel…comfortable. I don't want her to be afraid again."

"Afraid of what?" My body froze and I lost my breath. She heard me, which means she'll find out.

"Well, we decided you should live with Knuckles for a while to catch up. We're just worried that you're still afraid of heights."

"Oh, I'll be all right. No better way to overcome my fear than facing it, right?" I inwardly sighed of relief. She didn't find out and was going to be safe from harm. I walked over, putting my arm around her waist, giving her a wink. "Oh, I see. We're taking your plane!" Wow, she's quick.

--------

Knuckles' POV

-------

Another eventless day. The Chao were fast asleep. I could tell from their snores. I was also getting some rest, drifting off. I opened my eyes when I started to hear a familiar sound, Tails' plane. I'd recognize that whirring anywhere. I sat up and stretched my arms, feeling a little light headed. My vision was a little blurry, wobbling a bit. I could make out about…three moving images. One was kind of the, the other two different shades of…gold I think, one of them with a red blotch.

"Hey Knuckles. Hope you have room for two." That was Tails' voice. Hmm, I wonder what he meant. My vision cleared up and I saw my friends and family in front of me. Tails and Amy seemed to be carrying suitcases. I wonder why. Wait.

"Are you saying my little sister and niece are staying here?" They all just plain nodded. I felt my eyes pop out and my jaw drop a bit. Tails had walked over and took me away from the girls.

"You see Knuckles, there was a dead girl found in the alley across the street and we don't want Christina panicking. We just started to make her feel comfortable and think she's safe."

"I see." We went back and got everything out of the plane. The problem now was where to put them. Luckily, there wasn't very much. The majority was Starlight's supplies. I noticed Christina put everything in a couple duffel bags. What do you know, problem solved. She slung one over her shoulder and gave the other to me. "What about your clothes?"

"The suitcases are weatherproof. Besides, first we have to settle in and figure out how to sleep." Ignoring the first part, I took all the suitcases and carried them easily with one arm. "Wow, looks like you got stronger over the years." I filled up with pride and stuck my nose in the air, my eyes closed.

"Of course I did. I am, after all, the Guardian of the Master Emerald!" I heard her giggle and little and smiled to myself.

"Still gloating on about that? Some things never change." Gloating? I don't gloat!

"I've never gloated and you know it!"

"Yes you have! Quote, 'Only big, strong boys are big and strong enough to protect the big, strong Master Emerald!' Unquote." Little sisters. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

-------

Runo's POV

-------

Curses. I lost my prey's trail. I can't find her anywhere. The one I'm on was cold. Many hours ago. I can't seem to get a whiff of her. But that fox, I smell her all over him. Wait, it's that same boy who slept with her! He must know where she is. Or probably took her to his territory. I'll have to keep track of him, to find my prey once more. But first, I'll have to settle my hunger. That slut was but a mere snack. I need a full course meal. Sniffing the air, I sensed two virgins nearby. Perfect. The virgin's blood is the best. Only second to my young vixen's.

I crept over to where I sensed my delicious appetites. Ahh, there they are. Young human teenagers. Must be getting out of that strange place they call 'school.' Hmm, I've never had human blood before. I've always wondered what it would taste like. Well, looks like today's my lucky day than. I checked the surrounding area for any people and a place to taste them. Ooh, that spot looks perfect. Isolated, dark, and hard to reach by humans. I returned to my appetites and waited until the time was right. Yes, perfect, an alley once more. Now, to go get my food.

------

"_Grr, I don't see why I can't kill her!"_

"_Now now Runo, I don't think you want to do that." Two lone figures stood in an isolated room with a flickering light._

"_And why is that!?"_

"_She's but an orphan, and a young girl. No one will come for her or care what we do either."_

"_And your point is?"_

"_I know you smell her delicious blood and want a taste of it."_

"…_Yes boss."_

"_But why have it all at once and never taste it again. She could become your wife, and you could taste her for the rest of your life."_

"_Mmm, interesting."_

"_Of course, we'll have to discipline her first, raise her so she'll be submissive to our demands. And I think we'll start with her purity and innocence." Chuckles echoed throughout the room and a little girl was huddled in a corner, having heard every word._

---------

A/N: Whoo, done with that chapter! Sadly for you Sonic fans, I have other stories. But don't worry, I'll be putting up Ch. 11 first.


	12. Secrets

A/N: Okay, I recommend rereading Watching Eyes, okay? I revised it now! So now, I'll be typing this, while changing a few things here and there. Now, list!

-------------

Stories up for adoption!

-------------

Guardian Angel-Read and Review! Tails has someone watching over him. But who, or what, is it? Pairings???/Tails Amy/Sonic Rouge/Knuckles ???/Shadow

Don't Forget Me-Amy leaves Station Square for the summer to visit her family, promising to return. But for some unknown reason, she never comes back.

How I Hate Thee-Tails has been separated from most of his friends for several years, a quartet of girls keeping them away. Knuckles decides to do something about it, taking all of them to a private beach resort. But, their troubles aren't over yet.

Goddesses of the Sun and Night-Two goddesses of the light and dark are twins. Tribes believe they drank from an ancient spring and died, becoming mortals. Even when they were reborn, they died protecting special emeralds. The world is almost in total chaos, and the Sonic gang needs help. And those tribes believe that their reincarnations will be appearing soon...

When Toddlers Attack-Knuckles' sister has been going out for a while, but the neighbors will no longer baby sit her daughters. Sonic and his friends volunteer. The girls have something else in mind.

Welcome to Reality-Life isn't all rainbows and butterflies; it's more complicated than you think.

Shadow Gets a New Little Sister-Shadow is living on an island far from human society. He saves someone who is like him, only she had it worse and still has her terrible memories. But one day, the enemies of the scientists come back! Can he protect her?

Well, that's all of them. Send me a pm or e-mail with the subject being adoption if you're interested. Well, on with the story!

----------

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Starlight, Runo, Sato, Drazen, and Midnight. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

-----------

Chapter 11: Secrets

------------

Christina's POV

-----------

A week has passed. Starlight was enjoying our new home, the beautiful plants, the friendly animals, the warm temperature, and the exotic fruit. She took a liking to them. She also loved to play with all the little Chao. Crawling on the grass, rolling the ball, and taking a nap with them. Unlike humans, our children grew a bit quicker as babies. But no by very much. My friends would visit, Miles being an exception. He came everyday with a gift for either me or Starlight. Knuckles told me all the adventures they had through the years, mostly talking about himself. Of course, all big brothers are like that. I didn't say much about my past however, but I did tell him about the family of echidnas who took me in. He at least deserved to hear that. I quickly got used to living in the wilderness, I was raised here as a baby after all, along with living in solitude with the echidnas. I even remembered my Chao, Goldy. She had glomped me and was squealing with joy. Ruby had also grown up as well, and had also glomped me. Now that I think about it, all of the Chao tackled me to the ground. Knuckles was laughing his butt off at the alter when that happened.

"Bwa!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at Starlight. She was wearing the dress Miles bought for her.

"So, I see she's wearing the dress I picked out." I felt two strong arms lift me up from behind. I giggled a little, knowing who it was.

"Well of course she is Miles! Her name is Starlight and the dress happened to have stars." I heard him chuckle and turned me around, still holding me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds, go get a room!" I looked behind him and saw Vector and his friends, Espio and Charmy.

"Yeah! We don't wanna see you two humpin'!" Our faces went red and watched as Vector hit Charmy harshly on the head.

"Ow! What was that for Vector!"

"For bein' an idiot!"

"Oh, okay."

I leaned over to whisper in Miles' ear.

"Are they always like this?" He sighed and nodded his head. The trio had walked over and took a seat on the steps, winking at each other. Okay…"Uhm, why are you three here?"

"Oh, just to check on you of course!"

"Then why are you winking at each other?"

"Unh…we just…have something in our eyes! Yeah!" Vector and Charmy started rubbing their eyes, while Espio rolled his.

"Bwa!" Starlight had crawled over to Espio, wanting to be picked up.

"Uhm, go. Shoo." He pushed her gently towards me, but she came back.

"Bwa!"

"Go to your mother. Go." He was swatting his hand to me. Instead, Starlight just climbed up to his lap. "Uhm…" She was staring at his horn, and decided to start pulling it, his eyes bulging out. Everyone else was trying hard to hold in their laughter. "Guys…a little help here!" Snickering a bit, I walked over and took her away, Espio rubbing his horn.

"Now Espio, tell me what's going on or I'll let Starlight 'play' with your horn again." I noticed Vector and Charmy were making signs, so I stared directly at them and they started whistling.

"Oh…hn. We just wanted to find out more about your past for the investigation. And so you know this was all Vector's idea."

"Traitor!" Vector had pounced on Espio and started a ruckus. I on the other hand had sat down and stared at the ground, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Guys, stop. Take a look." Miles had me in his arms and was stroking my back. He was so warm and gentle…

"Well, the more reason to dig in. Christina, I may not be one of those special doctors, but I am a friend. And it helps to talk to your friends about any problems or frights."

"Whoa, that's deep Vector!"

"Quiet Charmy! You're ruining the mood!"

"Vector, you're ruining the 'mood' as well."

"Why I oughtta…quiet Espio!"

"Bwa…"

"Argh…enough of this!"

"Yeah, you three are giving me a headache!" Knuckles' head appeared overhead and was obviously pissed. "So quit it!" Nothing was obviously working. It was only giving me a painful migraine.

"If I start talkin' will you three just SHUT UP!?" Everything was silent. Not a single sound was heard. I took a deep breathe, feeling Miles' hand on my shoulder, assuring me it'll be okay. "It's true that something has been bothering me. Before I came to the island I felt like someone was watching me, someone I know. And now, he's looking for me, with a taste of blood. I can FEEL it." I noticed how they tensed up, Miles grip tightening slightly. "And if it's real, than that means they all are searching for me."

"Who is, exactly?"

"The leader's name is unknown to all. But the current loner watching me is possibly Runo. First, he has Sato get the scent, than he follows it no matter where it goes and never loses it, and is also…a cannibal. He's usually sent out to find traitors, to silence them for good."

"Runo? Sato?"

"Sato…I'm not exactly sure what he does…but…he and Runo…they…there was a boy…his name was Drazen. I think he worked for the leader, but I'm not so sure. He…he tried to help me escape but…they found out and…and…they tore him apart while…he was still alive…and…and…and they ate him! Right in front of me! All because I had a crush on him!" That did it. They had stood up, filled with disbelief. I turned my head to see Miles was shaking, his eyes wide and blank. "Please Miles…stay away from me…I don't…I don't want to get close…just to…get hurt again…" The guilt inside of me had built up. I could tell how upset he was, shadows covering his eyes, his head drooped down, slouched over completely.

"Come on guys. You got what you wanted, now let's go." They all walked past me, unable to think clearly. Knuckles from above couldn't bear to look at me, knowing he could never feel the same was I did if one of his friends was eaten alive before him. I heard the plane take off as I picked up Starlight. They never did come back, and Knuckles left me alone. After a couple weeks, I left, taking everything with me. I had been building a little boat or raft during the two weeks, having the Chao carry it as I flew down while holding Starlight. It was a good thing Miles taught me how to fly with my three tails. Saying farewell to the Chao, Goldy landed on my head, determined to stay with me. I sighed, deciding to let her come with me. I need to go; I can't get my brother and friends deeper into this mess.

-------------

Amy's POV

-----------

I couldn't believe what was going on. Tails wouldn't let anyone visit Christina and wouldn't fly there by himself either. Of course, she did ask him to leave her alone. So it was normal for him to be upset. But I did want to finish talking with Christina. However, I found out yesterday from Rouge that she and Starlight were gone, including their belongings and Chao, Goldy. She had gone over to visit Knuckles and saw him running all over the place. She said he looked so guilty. Also, the murders have risen. Teenage girls were getting killed all over the city. Vector thinks it's this Runo guy. I wonder who he is. I just hope my Sonic will be able to protect me.

I was sitting on the bench, waiting for the two racers. Cream was sitting next to me, twiddling her ear. I noticed a black wolf running through the park, looking behind trees and bushes. Probably lost something, it happened to everyone at the park. There, he found it. Strange, a baby? Guess he's either the dad or the older brother. Most likely the brother. Hmm, a red baby. Cute, yet weird, since he's black.

"Hey Amy!" I screamed, jumping off of the bench and breathing heavily. I looked behind me and saw Sonic and Shadow who had somehow sneaked up on me.

"Don't do that!"

"Heheh! Sorry 'bout that Amy!"

-------------

Christina's POV

------------

I was so tired, my entire body numb. I just returned home from work, and I had collapsed onto the couch, not wanting to move. Those animals were frustrating, no wanting to take their baths. I worked at a pet shop, taking care of the animals. Feeding, cleaning, changing, and so on. I had problems with some of the reptiles, fearing they might bite me. And the dogs obviously hated baths, thus my tiredness. Sleep is all I want now. To drift away to dream land.

"Hey, you're back. About time too, your daughter is driving me crazy." A black wolf poked his head through the kitchen entrance, leering at me with his dark blue eyes. He seemed to be covered with…mush. "She's not eating her food; instead she's throwing it at me." Ahh, baby food. Laughing a bit, I got u after a few tries and came over, Starlight in a high chair and had her arms crossed. Once she saw me, she had a smile on her face and wanted to be picked up. The wolf had changed his filthy clothes, in a business suit instead.

"Bwa! Bwa!" I went over and picked her up, tickling her tummy. I took a glance at the clock, it being almost 6.

"You better get goin' Midnight or you'll be late." Turning to the counter, I heard footsteps hurrying away and the door slammed. He always did that when this happened.

When I left the island at night I bumped into him while he was on his way home. It was very stormy and we were getting soaked. I told him a little bit of what happened, and he offered to let us live with him until we had our own place. He had connections with a few friends and got me a job at the pet shop, since I wasn't very experienced with…technology and all. It was very kind of him and unselfish. So I promised myself I'd find a way to thank him properly someday. I was very lucky to have met him; most people would've ignored me and left me out on the streets.

I've heard no news about Sonic or anyone. That's good, that means nothing has happened to them. I'm glad they're safe. Now, I will tell no more of my past to anyone. I will get nobody else involved with me. Not a soul.

"Bwa?" Oh, I almost forgot.

"I'm sorry Starlight. I was lost in my thoughts. I bet you're very hungry, aren't you?"

"Bwa!"

---------

Tails' POV

----------

Gone. Everything is gone. My soul is empty, my heart shredded. Lies. I wish they were. I was so stupid. We barely knew each other, yet I never left her alone. I kept getting closer and closer, when she needed some space. I can't believe I forgot how afraid she was of men. Then, I had to stay away for two weeks, and than she disappears. Just like that. I want to go look for her but…I just can't. Not after what happened. I should've known she'd run away again. We pestered her too much. We should've let her spill her guts when she was comfortable.

It sure was lonely here at the workshop. No company whatsoever, no one to talk to. Everyone was too busy with their own lives to hang out. Even Cream had a boyfriend, and I heard Shadow was seeing someone. So that left me with what, solitude. Until she came, and I was confused. Do I like her or do I hate her. I'm really not sure. But I want to see her again. Yearning to hold her, kiss her, tell her I'm sorry. If only I knew where she was…

The phone started ringing, which was strange since it was so late. Everyone should be in bed now. Wait, that means…

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails." I was right.

"Hey Midnight. Working overtime again?"

"That's right." He always called whenever he worked late, since most of the employees would be home, and he liked to have someone to talk to.

"Been a while since I heard from you."

"Enh. Been depressed lately."

"Still mulling over her? I thought you'd forget her by now."

"Shut up. Not like you know how it feels. You never had a girlfriend before." Oh how wrong you are. Very, very wrong.

"Whatever 'Romeo'." We continued talking while continuing to work. Midnight, he was an old friend of mine. A REALLY old friend, from childhood before I met Sonic. I ran into him a few years ago and caught up. Poor guy, been suicidal for a while now. But he'll get it through his thick head and find another girl…better not be mine. I've waited and searched too long and finally found the girl of my dreams, and here is no way I'm giving her up so easily! Know what, I WILL search for her! Fuck Runo and Sato and that bastard, whatever his name is!

--------------

A/N: There we go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now, I must rest. For my back hurts…ouch…hee hee. Bet you weren't expecting Midnight, huh? Hee hee! Then again…my disclaimer kinda gave him away. ;


	13. Overthinking

A/N: Hooray! I finally updated! It's gonna be shorter than usual, sorry 'bout that. Well, for those who read Flower Girl and Hormones, I typed it that way on purpose. In real life, people don't think 'I ran away as fast as I could' or anything like that. I'm only typing what's said and thought. And as for the special guests that appeared in Hormones, well, -smirks- I decided to make them appear again…in this story. And this time, descriptions shall be given. Only one special guest will appear in this chapter, the other special guest will appear in the next chapter.

If anyone is curious to this, don't be afraid to ask. Want to use my characters? Just ask. Want me to add yours? Again, just ask. There will be another Sonic story that I'm using lots of OCs, but that won't be up for a while. However, if you want your character added along with mine and several of my friends', just let me know!

Well, enjoy!

--

Recommendations: City of Dreams, Tears, and its sequel by Sanders X.

A New Family by Silver Shields.

--

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Starlight, Runo, and Midnight. The two mentioned special guests belong to my good friend Silver Shields. Everyone else, Sega.

--

Chapter 12: Overthinking

--

Christina's POV

--

So much time has passed, a few months really. About 2 to 3 months to be exact. My daughter and I were still living with Midnight, not that he minds. I noticed he was brightening up a bit, not a lot, but a bit. And not only that, I've started to feel…strange again. The way I felt when I was with Miles…I wonder how he's doing. Probably forgotten all about me by now. Argh, I need to get him outta my head.

Eyes…I've started feeling them again. He's found me once more. But, I just don't understand. Why hasn't he taken me back yet? Nothing makes sense anymore.

"Mama?" I smiled softly, looking down. Starlight grew up pretty quickly, like all other cubs. She's trying to talk properly right now, but we're not rushing.

"Yes honey?" She's become so cute. Everyone couldn't resist pinching her cheeks and giving her a piece of candy.

"Me hungwy." I giggled a bit, patting her head.

"Ice-cream sound good?" Her eyes lighted up, a grin upon her face.

"Yay! Ice-cweam!" I picked her up, rubbing her nose. I took my purse and looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place. My hair was cut down to my waist, no longer at my feet. Holding my hair back was a blue headband, matching my clothing, a light blue sweater, jeans, and light blue shoes. Starlight was still in the same old dress; only her hair grew a bit longer and officially wore shoes. Not much. It really didn't get very cold around here. Breezy from time to time, but not cold enough to snow. Snow…something my little girl won't experience here. Hmm, I should probably move to one of those places that has the four seasons. Yes, that would be nice.

I heard the door open and looked to see it was Midnight. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, his back slumped. He ignored us and went to his room, hearing him collapse onto his bed. Poor guy, always arriving late for work.

"Come on honey, time to get some ice-cream."

--

Runo's POV

--

Yes my prey, I'm right here. Watching your every move. Hmm, over time, you fell for him as well. Must be instincts to fall for someone who protects you. Well too bad my sweet, you're mine. I'll just kill both of those so called protectors of yours, just like I killed HIM. Stupid little boy, sneaking into the boss's house and taking our beloved bitch. Heh, I still remember the look in his eyes when I kissed that little wench. But that was nothing compared to when I slowly disemboweled him and ate him piece by piece with Sato. Although he wasn't even as half as good as her.

Hmm, should I tell the boss? Feh! Why should I. Then again, he has been growing restless recently. There were rumors of people snooping around our business. Maybe I should eat them up? No, that would cause trouble if they were involved with the police. That would make this new year 'wonderful'.

Now, just where are you going today my sweet? Hmm, that little brat is with her. Red, color of that perverted bat. How dare he touch what belongs to me. If I could, I'd devour that little shit. He heh. I wonder if she'll be delicious like her mother, or disgusting like her father. It makes me think, why didn't she get rid of it? The child of the one who raped her. Then again, it was too late. And no one would want to adopt a FREAK. And if she left it in the trash, she'd be taken in for murder. Heh. She had no choice but to keep the abomination, no wonder.

Well, once I take her back to the boss, it'll be gone. The boss will be selling that thing to someone else to fuck. There were a few offers from Texas and California, even a couple from Mexico. Heheheh.

Hmm, I better check in with the boss now, or he'll get suspicious. I'll be back my little dish, watching, and waiting. I can't wait to taste your blood, oozing from your body while you salty tears drip down your face, body shaking with your sobs of sorrow and pain. What a beautiful sight, I could just picture it right now. Heh, I'm hungry again. Better wait until get to Station Square.

--

Christina's POV

--

Despite it being February, it's so…warm. I'm not quite used to this sort of weather. Hee. I wonder how they would react if they saw me like this. They'd probably never recognize me. Except maybe my brother, since he knows about my seasonal changes. Midnight definitely became shocked when he saw my eyes. No longer a brown, but a crystal blue. Hmm, I wonder if Starlight has inherited my changing genes. No, she's still the same.

"Mama! Ice-cweam!" Oh, I did it again. I think too much, silly me. Now, to get my daughter a treat. I picked her up, letting her look at the various choices. I smiled softly as her eyes widened, looking through the glass myself. I was her reflection, a brief flash of HIM replacing her, instantly chewing the side of my mouth. No, I will NOT have another fit. No. I CAN'T have them find me. Ignore the reflection. Ignore the ears and wings. Forget the face, happy thoughts. Such as…Moonstar. Yes, think of her daughter Moonlight.

That's right, I'm not a mother. I don't have a baby. There is no Starlight. There was no living thing growing inside of me. The child I'm holding is Moonlight. Yes, Moonlight. I'm taking care of Moonlight since her mother is dead. Moonlight is here. There is no Starlight. There never was a Starlight.

"Mama?"

"Wha'?" Oh, not again. "Yes dear?"

"I want dat one!" Faking a smile, I paid for it, the worker hading her a small cone with chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. With her free hand she grabbed onto mine, the other holding the cone. We went to the park, a playground a few feet away. This playground was built specifically for our kind, since we didn't grow as big as the humans. Well, the majority of us. While she ate, I watched the other children, their mothers watching nearby. Sometimes I'd see one of them look at me, than sneer with disgust.

No, she's not my child. She's someone else's child. Her mother is dead, so I'm taking care of her. That's what happened. I'm not a mother. I'm not a mother. I'm not.

"Mama?"

--

Starlight's POV

--

Mama…why does Mama wook wike dat? Am me a bad girl? Me hear her talk…saying weird dings.

"_I don't know how much longer I can take it! Why…why did she…I'm losing my mind…" Mama?_

"_Christina, she's your daughter. That's that. It isn't her fault she looks like her fa-"_

"_Shut up! Don't say it!" Mama…_

"_I have an idea. Maybe you should have therapy, that way-"_

"_No. I can't…I can't go…" Why Mama?_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't tell you…I'm sorry…"_

Me don't know most of it. What's derapy? And what's a fa? And…why does Mama call me Moonlight? Do me have a sister dat wooks wike me?

"Mama?" She wooks sad.

"Yes honey?" Mama…

"Want my ice-cweam?" Ice-cweam always makes Mama happy.

"Are you sure? You love ice-cream."

"Yup!" To make you happy Mama. "Me gonna pway now!" Me will make Mama happy.

"Look at the freak."

"Hey, she has wings and 3 tails."

"Stay away from her."

"Don't touch her."

"Why don't we throw rocks?"

"No, her mom's watching."

"_Starlight."_

"_Yes Midnight?"_

"_No matter what happens, keep smiling."_

"_Why?"_

"_It keeps your mama happy."_

"_But what if me get hurt?"_

"_Don't cry."_

"_Why?"_

"_It will make your mama sad."_

"_Oh, okay! Me will keep Mama happy!"_

--

Christina's POV

--

Good, she's asleep now. That way I don't have to worry while cooking dinner. Let's see, I'll make…meatloaf today. Midnight said it's good, so I'll give it a try. Now, gotta take out the pans.

"How you faring today?" Oh, he must have tonight off.

"Fine I guess, but…"

"But what?"

"The kids at the park, they were giving her a dirty look. Same with their mothers. I just had to get her away from them. I know how violet people can get." Violent toward us hybrids. If we're not famous or important, we're trash to them. She doesn't deserve that.

"That's city life for you. Find a place yet?" A new home…

"I've been thinking somewhere with all the seasons, that way she can experience them. And plenty of nature, so she can run around and climb trees." Likes my old home…

"Hmm…what about an ocean?" Oceans…sharks…jellyfish…

"No, too dangerous. But a small lake would be nice." Yes, it sounds like a wonderful dream home…but there is always a catch.

"Sounds like the Midwest, famous for its tornadoes." Tornado…cyclone…hurricane… "W-Why are you crying? Christina? Are you afraid of tornadoes? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I-It's all right, I-I'm fine." Those…are the names of his planes. I…I HAVE to forget him. I CAN'T fall in love, ever. So…I'll have to forget Midnight too. I have to leave soon; I don't want him to die either. If I stay here any longer he'll…he'll…

"Christina, shh. Calm down, I'm here. Just let it all out, okay? Don't keep everything bottled in…" I…I…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHHHHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!!" I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! I CAN'T FORGET! MILES! I MIS SYOU SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! BUT I STIL WANT TO SEE YOU SO MUCH!

"Shh…that's it, let it out…"

--

Tails' POV

--

Where are they? I thought we all agreed to meet here at 6:30 sharp. Oh, there's one of them now. He was a little older than me, a cross fox with sienna brown fur. His platinum blonde hair was spiked, a few red streaks here and there with white and silver highlights. His blue eyes showed he was tired, but somewhat refreshed. He was wearing a grey zip up turtleneck sweater with tan cargos, brown sneakers, and good old white gloves. Around his neck was a bronze pendant, a gift from an old friend of his. That was Dexter, we met a few years ago, and he's pretty good with guns.

"Hey Tails, where's Midnight?" Shrugging, I just took a sip of my soda.

"Don't know, he does have today off. Then again, he lives in Westopolis." Speak of the devil, there he is now. Huh, his shirt is stained.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with something."

"A girl?" Bingo, his eyes prove it. "So you finally moved on."

"Shut up, it's not like that. She and her kids needed a place to stay, that's all."

"Ahh, playing the nice guy to warm up to her."

"Shut up! Dexter's the one with the pregnant girlfriend!" Great, now Dexter's pissed.

"Hey, it's not her fault!" Funny, we all have, well, had in my case, girls with some other guy's kid. The irony.

--

"_Come on, you know you like it. There were no stars or moon, only the clouds and the pitter patter of the rain._

"_S-Stop it." The grass was slippery, water trickling down the leaves._

"_Don't be afraid, just relax." Puddles were scattered everywhere._

"_Get off…get off!" Salty drops were merging with the rain._

"_Loosen up, I promise that it'll make you feel good." Two shadows were beneath the trees._

"_No…no! Stop!" A third one appeared._

"_Fuckin' thief." Birds flew off, red splattered on the trees and grass, joining with the rain and tears._

_--_

A/N: So, you guys enjoy it? I know that it's weird with Starlight, but animals grow up faster than humans. So, I slightly sped up her mind. Although she's still very young, this is why she still needs to learn how to talk. Sorry I made Christina go crazy, but there's so much she can take. She has this daughter, from a man who raped her, several other men after her who wants to take her back, a couple of them even being cannibals. And of course, there's more than that. Would anyone remain sane with all that happening to them? No.


	14. Don't You Wonder

A/N: Just like I promised in Dream Girl and Pot of Gold, here's the next chapter of Teenage Mother. So you all know I'll be winging it from now on. No way am I chancing my step dad ripping my pages out of my notebook AGAIN. I'll be bringing back a few characters, to show that they're still in the story. Also I'll be introducing the other special guest in this chapter. Looking at my little outline, there's only several chapters left. Counting this one, there's only 8 left. Then it'll be over. Although it'll still be a while since I'll be busy with, again, life and my other stories. I'd like to thank Gammer for inspiring me and bring me out of my writer's block. But it's unlikely he'll read this. –laughs- Well, enjoy everyone! -listening to It's by Kotani Kinya-

-----

Disclaimer: You should all know by now who belongs to whom. Dexter and the female special guest belong to Silver Sheild. Everyone else Sega.

-----

Chapter 13: Don't You Wonder

-----

~Amy's POV~

-----

It's so cold. So very cold. Winter really sucks, especially when you're in the city. But it's still not cold enough to snow. Oh well, nothing I can do about the weather.

"Amy, I'm worried about Tails." I glanced to my left, Cream cuddling her Chao Cheese close to her body. She was in a beige cotton sweater and a long skirt with white leggings, her boots keeping her feet nice and warm. Her hair curled to her shoulders, barrettes keeping them out of her face. Cheese only had on a small coat, but it was still toasty enough to keep it warm.

"Don't worry lil rabbit. Once those Chaotix idiots find her, things will go back to normal." Rouge was to my right, having a black overcoat to keep herself warm. "Then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt for us to search as well."

It was February, and the last time we've seen Christina was November. That makes it 4 months, since she ran away with her daughter.

During that time, the killings stopped. At first, everyone was relieved. But then, we started to worry. Knuckles told us what happened on the island, whom was behind the killings, and there being others. It's really making us anxious. Perhaps the reason why they stopped, was because they got her? Both of them? No, it wouldn't do to think like that. I'll never give up hope. If I do, Cream will know and start panicking. Vector, we're counting on you guys.

-----

~Cream's POV~

-----

Everyone is so sad and depressed; it really makes me wanna cry. I can tell Amy is trying her best to be optimistic for our sake. But she needs someone to comfort her too. It's moments like these I start to get angry.

I don't exactly hate or dislike Christina, but not everything is about her. Then the moment she disappears, everyone is all weepy. It's not as if all of us were the best of friends. We hardly knew anything about her. All we know is she's Knuckles' adopted sister and was abused. Nothing else. I've only met her once, and that was at the baby shower. She was okay I guess, but she was too shy to talk to most of us. Wait, there was also when she gave birth, but my mother and I left once she held Starlight in her arms. Since than, I personally never spoke or met with her.

She was living with Amy, so they had a small bond, but it didn't last long since the two of them moved out after a few days to live with Knuckles. As for my mother and Rouge, they never visited, even though Rouge could've whenever she wanted to. Sonic was spending his time racing Shadow and going on dates with Amy. The Chaotix had two encounters, one at the park with the purse snatcher when my mother was spending time with her, and when they had Tails fly them to the island. Then there's adding in Tails' visits, which were only once in a while, since he also spent some time with us, the friends he knew for years. As for Knuckles, she only lived with him for a few weeks. So the most we knew her, was at least a month.

Considering how long we knew her, and how much we knew about her, the highest ranking I can give her is an acquaintance. Not a friend, an acquaintance.

Remembering what Amy told me, she practically forced themselves on Christina when they met on the train. The only reason she hung out with us was out of pity, because she was alone and pregnant. If her brother had been someone else and Christina reunited with him, we probably would've never seen her again. None of us really bonded with her. Tails MAY think that he likes her, a lot. But I can see right through that visage. In a way, he saw himself before he met Sonic.

I was briefly told that his childhood was a sad one. Always picked on because he had two tails, being unusually smart for his age, than making strange contraptions that the bullies always broke apart in front of him. Maybe that's why he hated her right away. He didn't want to be reminded of his weak self. And the only way to make that disappear was to make her happy. Thus, the flirting with her.

He's hurting himself by pretending to like her this way. What he needs to do is open his eyes, and realize the truth. Then, he'll be able to start healing. The question is... how do I get him to open his eyes?

-----

~Christina's POV~

-----

My head. It's killing me. No matter what I do the pain won't go away. Go. Away!

"Mama?" Oh, it's my little-Moonstar's little girl. I can't let her see me like this. It's bad enough with the children picking on her. I have to make her happy, even if it hurts.

"I'm sorry sweety. I just had a little headache, nothing a little medicine can't fix. Now you go play with your dolls, all right?"

"Oh…okay Mama." Good, she's gone again. Children should never see anyone in pain. I don't want her to be scarred, like I was. Maybe I'll take some more medicine, yeah, that'll help. Then I'll take a nap, I'll even have Sta-Moonlight join me, that way she won't hurt herself while I'm resting. Where is it, where is it…there! Let's see, it says to take 2 every 4 to 6 hours. I'll take 3 pills instead. And if that doesn't work between the time period, I'll have 4 instead.

Thud, thud.

Huh, it seems she's arrived. Swallowing the medicine, I walked out of the bathroom to the front door, opening it after plaster a fake smile on my face. On the other side was sienna brown cross fox with short layered hair that ended at her shoulders. Her golden eyes twinkled at me, a small smile on her face. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a black turtleneck underneath with dark blue jeans and brown leather heels. She had white gloves on since it was chilly, a gold necklace around her neck. She had her hand over her abdomen, the small bulge underneath.

"Hey Lauren, come on in." During my stay here, Midnight introduced me to one of his friends' girlfriend, Lauren. Like me, she really didn't have any other friends, relying on her boyfriend for comfort. She also had gone through a similar situation, but not quite. A victim of rape from another fox, an adult at that. All that she could remember was his face, crying for help when none came. Like me, she decided to keep the baby instead of abortion. Although, she isn't sure if she'll actually raise the child herself, or give it up for adoption. I believe this is another reason we were introduced, to help her decide by seeing how I'm affected with raising my-Moonstar's baby. Truthfully, I don't think it was a very good idea. But at least we understood each other. The pain, the scars, the nightmares.

"Is the face going away?" Not only do we understand each other, we could also tell our deepest, darkest secrets. No one knows. Just me and her.

"No. Every time I look at her, HE just keeps popping up. I always have to hurt myself somehow to restrain myself from screaming."

"I see…how is your migraine?"

"Worse. No matter how much I drink, eat, sleep, or headache pills, it keeps growing."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"I can't. I'm not exactly registered, and I don't have insurance either. I can't even afford therapy." My hands wouldn't stop trembling, my body was so cold. So very cold.

"Mama? Mama!" Oh no, I'm making her worry again.

"D-Don't worry dear. I'm just…gonna take…a nap…" Yes, that sounds…so very nice…

-----

~Tails' POV~

-----

I hate to admit it, but I'm actually feeling better. Guess Dexter was right in suggesting we get together to catch up. It felt nice to talk about something else for once, instead of worrying my head off. They didn't know about the situation, so I didn't need to drag them in. Same went for them. It was like a break from reality, one that I've needed for a while now.

"So Tails, how's your love life doing?" Great, Dexter just had to ruin my mood. "Ahh, not so good, huh?"

"Let's just say, she ran away from her brother's place with her kid in tow." That's all I'm saying.

"Wow, don't our lives suck? My girlfriend is pregnant with some bastard's kid, Midnight's taking care of a gal with a kid, and now your girl ran off with her own kid. If we had a fourth friend, do you think he'd have a similar problem too?" Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no.

"Yeah, although the two of us aren't dating. We're just roommates." Uh oh, Dexter's smirking.

"You say that now Midnight. But watch out, one day you're going to realize what a catch she is and marry her and adopt her kid. Then you three will live happily ever after." Okay that happily ever after part was pushing it.

"Dexter, there's no way that's going to happen. Besides, right now isn't the time, with the way things are going."

"Can we please change the subject?" Dexter chuckled, waving his hands.

"Fine, fine. We'll leave Midnight alone. But still, I'm curious about this girl of yours. Seeing you've NEVER had a girlfriend before."

"Why should I tell you?" We're supposed to be on another topic by now, he's digging too deep.

"I've talked about Lauren, and Midnight told us about his 'roommate' on the phone a few times. Your turn to fess up." Great. Just great. Guess I have no choice. I leaned back, hands behind my head, recalling the moments I had with her.

"Well, she's…pretty."

"And?"

"Shy. Conservative. And…" And…

"And what?" What else…what else is there? There's more to her…but what?

"Tails…you can't think of anything else, can you?" I looked straight at Midnight, who strangely had a sad look in his eyes. Baffled, I nodded my head. I only became more confused when he sighed. "Maybe that's why she left." What!

"What do you mean by that Midnight?"

"What I mean is you don't like her as much as you think you do."

"I don't…what's the hell-"

"You lust her body."

"I…lust her body?"

"Midnight's right." Great, now Dexter is agreeing with him. "Think about it Tails. Just how much do you know about her? What's her favorite color? Her taste in food? What makes her happy? What are her skills and abilities?" Sitting still, I took it all in. And yet…

"Nothing…I know nothing…"

"Bingo. She realized you didn't love her, so she left. Girls with kids are very sensitive. They have higher standards, especially when it comes to their kids. Face it Tails. You lost her for good."

They're right. Both of them. And all this time, the way I've been acting. Shit. No wonder why she left. I'm just like those bastards.

-----

"_Mmm…so good…" There were grunts and moans, echoing through the halls._

"_Hey, don't forget to leave me sssssssome Runo." Soon there a gag, the coughing muffled._

"_Heh. You're the one shoving it down her throat." There was a loud thwack, followed quickly by a hiss._

"_True, but this hole getsssss bigger, while yourssss only getssss tighter." His hands tugged on some hair, pushing and pulling constantly._

"_I know, just don't go ooh...choking her." It only got faster, the moans louder and more feral._

"_That'ssss right. We'll get rid of that bat'ssss germsss by tomorrow morning. Hey! Did I tell you to stop sucking!" He pinched her scalp with his claws, blood trailing down her fur._

_And it continued until the break of dawn._

-----

A/N: I bet all of you are screaming right now and cussing like sailors, huh? Now, I want all of you to reflect what you've read up to this chapter. How much of Christina's personality was shown out in the open? Think about it. And barely anything was shown either. So how could he have possibly liked her? It's like a one night stand situation. No hating Cream, even though I slightly dislike her personally. She was just showing what she thought. Everyone was blowing things out of proportion, for someone they barely know a single thing about. Wouldn't you be annoyed if that happened to you? Well, I hope you all understand what I've been trying to show throughout this chapter. As for the dream…more graphic than usual, isn't it? Like I've said, my style is slowly improving. But I'm still not quite there yet. Well, guess I'll type up the sequel for White Christmas next. Buh-bye for now!


End file.
